Separated Siblings
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: 14 years ago, Callaghan took Hiro and Akari from their real family as revenge. 14 years later, they found each other again. But after a 'tragic' kidnapping, Hiro, Tadashi, and the gang have to learn to cope with what they lost, only for her to return a week later, and with a whole lot of explaining to do, and what she discovered while she was gone. (Sequel to 7IF and TTPYWU)
1. Chapter 1: Wanting Revenge

**Chapter 1**

Robert Callaghan was lying in his prison cell with a smug smile on his face. He thought of the whole reason he was there in the first place…Hiro and Akari. If their brother hadn't died, causing them to find the microbot, he wouldn't be there.

He would've gotten his revenge on Krei for 'killing' his daughter and he could've moved on with his life. But now that he knows that Abigail was alive in the portal, he wished he could spend time with her and not during visiting hours in San Fransokyo's prison.

The reason for his smug smile was because of his brand new plan, his plan to get out of prison, and never return. He just came back from a visit from one of his old colleagues, and was given something, but no one knew.

What he was given was a time machine. Well, not really a time machine, more like a 'go back to the past one time and never return' machine. All he needed to do was input the date he wanted to go back to, and he would go there. He had to think about that for a long time, because where exactly did he want to go?

He knew he wanted to stop Hiro and Akari from ever defeating him, but ending up to early in the past could ruin his entire plan, not to mention it was only a onetime thing. After about an hour, he decided where he wanted to go. He was nervous and a bit exhilarated at the same time.

He was nervous because he didn't know what would happen after he pressed the button, and he was exhilarated because he could change the past, and keep horrible things in his life from happening.

Callaghan decided to wait until sunset, after he had eaten his final meal in the cafeteria to press the button. He was told to go back to his cell, and did as he was told. He waited until the prison guards had left his area before pulling out the button from under his mattress.

When he pulled it out, he input the date where he wanted to go back to, and he pressed the button. Emitting a flash of light, he and the button in his hand, disappeared.

* * *

Another flash of light placed Callaghan in the center of San Fransokyo Park. The first thing he noticed is that he was 14 years younger in appearance, but he still had knowledge of the future. Looking around to see if the button worked, he found a newspaper and picked it up.

He gasped in shock. It worked! He was taken back in time! Back to the date February 17th 2042…

Back to the date where Hiro and Akari Hamada were born.

He rushed off to the San Fransokyo General Hospital, and began to prepare his plan.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he asked the woman at the front desk where the nursery was. She gave him a smile and told him it was on the 2nd floor.

He thanked her and walked towards the elevator. When he got to the second floor, he walked down the hallway to the nursery, and saw a little boy standing outside the window. He recognized that boy immediately.

He was none other than Tadashi Hamada. Callaghan couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his 18 year old self when he was 4 years old. The only difference, besides the obvious, was that he had messy hair like Hiro's, and his clothes.

Callaghan walked up to the window and looked at all of the babies in the room, but he didn't know which ones were Hiro and Akari. So he decided to ask Tadashi.

"Which one is yours?" Callaghan asked in a friendly voice.

"Those two," Tadashi said and pointed to the set of twins in the corner, crying in sync.

"Tadashi," a man called from down the hall, and Callaghan looked up to see a man who Tadashi resembled greatly. Callaghan guessed this was Tadashi's father.

"Coming! Bye mister," Tadashi said and ran off to his father.

Callaghan watched Tadashi run off into the elevator. As it closed, he turned back to the window. He looked at Hiro and Akari, and noticed at even less than a day old, the two of them cared for each other very much. Akari was grabbing the air towards Hiro and the nurse inside picked her up and placed her next to her brother, where they fell asleep together almost instantly. He also noticed that they, just like every other baby in the nursery, had a blanket wrapped around them with their name sown into it.

Now noticing that everyone that was in the hallway and the nursery was gone, he opened the door, grabbed the twins, and headed towards the stairs. No one used the stairs unless there was an emergency, so he thought he could get away with it. Akari was starting to stir, and when she did, Hiro did too.

After raising his own daughter, who would be 7 years old right now, he knows what happens when a baby starts to stir…they cry. They cry so loud they could blow your eardrums out, so he gently bounced the two of them up and down, and they fell back asleep.

Once he reached the exit at the bottom of the stairs, he ran out and carried the twins out the door. He went back to the park, but a more secluded area, and placed the two of them in a small bush. He honestly didn't care what happened to them now, because they couldn't mess with his plans for the future anymore. Sure, he'd have to wait 14 more years to get his revenge, but it's better than being sentenced to a life in prison.

He walked away from the bush quickly after he placed the-now awake-twins down in the bush. He walked off with an evil grin on his face, because his plan was finally complete.

* * *

 **If you wanted to, you could consider this as a sequel for "7 Intrepid Friends" as well as "Try To Picture Yourself Without Us." this story is going to have some interesting parts, boring parts, and cliffhangers, but if you like this story, stay tuned, I will update it ASAP.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiro and Akari Found

**Chapter 2**

Tadashi and his father were eating lunch in the hospital's food court when they found out the news. Tadashi's Aunt had called his father and frantically told him what happened. So, abandoning their food, they ran up to Tadashi's mother's hospital room, where everyone where a look of despair and hopelessness.

Tadashi didn't understand what was happening, and someone explained it to him in simpler terms. The news hit him like a truck. He had waited so long to become an older brother, and he was ecstatic when he heard he was getting two siblings. And now that they're gone, he felt all alone once again.

He wasn't the only one who felt the way he was feeling, obviously. The entire Hamada family was upset. The hospital staff checked the tapes, and found that someone snuck into the nursery and stole the twins, taking the stairs out of the hospital. The face hadn't been shown on the camera, so they had no idea who the man that had taken Hiro and Akari were.

Tadashi didn't know whether to feel hopeless, or grieve, he had barely known his siblings, and now they were gone.

He just wished he could see them again.

* * *

6 year old Leiko Tanaka and her parents were walking through the park. After an eventful day at the theme park, Leiko suggested they take a nice walk in the park. There were two reasons she wanted to do that, one, there was a playground in the park, and two, she knows her parents like to walk in the park.

Before Leiko could run off to the playground, the sound of crying caught hers-and her parents-attention. The sound was coming from a bush. Leiko walked over to the bush and spotted a set of twins crying in sync. Her parents walked behind her and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Leiko's mother exclaimed and picked up the baby girl, while Mr. Tanaka picked up the boy.

"Babies!" Leiko exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right Leiko. But why are they here?" Mr. Tanaka wondered.

"Perhaps they've been…abandoned," Mrs. Tanaka suggested.

"Can we keep them?" Leiko asked.

"No Leiko, we need to find who they belong to," Mr. Tanaka stated.

"They were just left in a bush! They could be anyone's!" Mrs. Tanaka exclaimed.

"But someone could be out looking for them," Mr. Tanaka argued.

"If someone were out looking for a set of newborns, then why were they in the bush?" Mrs. Tanaka asked skeptically.

Mr. Tanaka couldn't think of a response.

"Exactly. We can raise them. We did such a good job with Leiko," Mrs. Tanaka argued.

"Alright fine," Mr. Tanaka sighed in defeat.

"Akari," Leiko said.

"What?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"That's what her blanket says," Leiko said, pointing to Akari's name on the blanket, "And that one says Hiro."

"Those names seem perfect for these two little bundles of joy. Don't you think?" Mrs. Tanaka asked.

"They do," Mr. Tanaka smiled.

With the park forgotten, the now family of five walked back to their apartment, preparing to welcome the new editions to their family.

* * *

 **No names yet for the parents, but I'm thinking pretty hard.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	3. Chapter 3: They're Prodigies!

**Chapter 3**

The 5 year old twins Hiro and Akari Tanaka had recently been tested for their intelligence. Their parents found out they had been ahead of the students in their kindergarten class by at least 2 years.

The twins had completed their test packets in under an hour, and the person who tested them said they'd call when they had the results. They finally called, and they had the results for Hiro and Akari's intelligence.

"Tanaka residence."

-Hello Mr. Tanaka, this is Joseph. I have graded Hiro and Akari's test packets.-

"How'd they do?"

-They did extrordinary! They read at a 6th grade level, and their math and science intelligence was compared to a 5th grader's!-

"That's amazing!"

-It is indeed. Congratulations Mr. Tanaka, you have a set of twin prodigies on your hands.-

"Thank you very much."

-You're welcome. Have a good day.-

"You too." Mr. Tanaka said happily as he hung up the phone, "Hanako!"

"What is it Takashi?" she asked.

"Hiro and Akari's test results came in. They're prodigies!" he exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" she cheered.

"I know!" he agreed, "Hiro! Akari!"

Hiro and Akari ran into the kitchen with crayons and a stuff cat in their hands.

"You two are really, really smart!" Mr. Tanaka said as he picked up Akari and squeezed her. Akari laughed. Hiro dropped the crayons he had in his hand and Mrs. Tanaka picked him up, doing the same.

The 4 of them were laughing and having a good time, and then they heard the front door slam shut.

"Welcome home Leiko!" Hanako called and walked out of the kitchen. Leiko walked in with angry. She had scraped hands and knees, and her knees were bleeding, "What happened?"

"My stupid bike broke, again!" she shouted and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Takashi, we need to get her a new bike," Hanako stated, putting Hiro on the couch.

"That's the second one she's broken in the last 6 months," Takashi argued, placing Akari on the ground, where she chased her brother around the living room.

"You know that's just because she loves going fast everywhere," Hanako told him.

"I know, but if she keeps breaking her bikes, she's going to make us go bankrupt!" Takashi shouted.

"Why don't we get her one more bike, and if she breaks that one, she's has to figure out how to fix it herself," Hanako suggested.

"Alright. But this is the last one we're going to get her," Takashi sighed.

"Ok. Let's let her calm down for a little bit. You know how her temper gets the best of her," Hanako stated.

"Yep," Takashi agreed, and he began chasing after Hiro and Akari.

* * *

9 year old Tadashi sat in his room, overlooking the city from his window. He took a break from building his robot because he couldn't concentrate.

He was too busy thinking about his family. His parent died two years ago in a car crash, and he went to live with his Aunt Cass. Sometimes, all he thinks about is the family he's lost. He lost Akari and Hiro when they were born, and he lost his parents three years later. Aunt Cass was the only family he had left, and it broke his heart.

He wished he still had Hiro and Akari, he didn't even know if they were still alive. He hoped that they were, and that one day, they would all find each other again.

* * *

 **I'm super bad with names! Don't judge me! If you haven't figured out who Leiko is, you're going to find out in the next chapter! I'm posting a second chapter today for no reason! Enjoy!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	4. Chapter 4: Akari's First Day at SFIT

**Chapter 4**

8 years later, Hiro and Akari graduated high school. Akari wanted to do something useful with her life, so she decided attend the same school her sister attended, SFIT. She and her brother had a gift for robotics, but Hiro always wasted his gift on bot fighting. He had almost been arrested 4 times, and he nearly got beat up by a bunch of bot fighters nearly 3 times his size. But he always had Leiko to save him.

Today was Akari's first day at SFIT. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She and her brother had been bullied a lot as they skipped grades, and their self-esteem paid the price. Whenever they were picked on, they would push themselves down, and believe everything they had said to them.

But if she were bullied, she would have Leiko at least. Leiko was starting her 2nd year at SFIT, and honestly, she was excited to show Akari around the school. She was a bit bummed Hiro didn't want to go to 'nerd school' but he'd change his ways eventually.

Akari wore her favorite outfit to school today, it consisted of a light purple t-shirt, black cargo pants, a sky blue hoodie, and her favorite pair of purple sneakers. She walked into the robotics lab with her sister and looked around the room in awe. There were so many things in the room that amazed.

"Gogo!" someone called. Leiko turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Oh hey, Fred," she greeted.

"Gogo?" Akari asked.

"It's a nickname," Leiko explained.

"Oh," Akari nodded in understanding.

"Who's this?" Fred asked.

"This is my sister Akari," Gogo introduced.

"You have a sister?" Fred asked.

Gogo rolled her eyes, "Yes Fred, and I have a brother. I've told you all before."

"All?" Akari asked.

"You haven't met the rest of the gang yet?" Fred asked.

"We just got here Fred," Gogo said flatly as she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Well then, I'll just bring them over here then," Fred said and walked away.

"Is he always like that?" Akari asked.

"Yep," Gogo said, stretching the 'p.'

"Get this Tadashi, Gogo has a sister. And a brother!" Fred shouted.

"I know Fred, she's told us all this before," Tadashi said.

Fred, Tadashi, and a couple other people walked over to where Gogo and Akari were standing. Akari didn't say anything, but she noticed that Tadashi looked a lot like Hiro.

"Hi! I'm Honey Lemon!" the blonde girl waved.

"I'm Wasabi," the other man introduced.

"I'm Tadashi," Tadashi waved.

"Hello. I'm Akari," Akari introduced.

Tadashi eyes widened for a second, "A-Akari?"

"Yeah…" Akari said, confused.

"Be right back," Tadashi said and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Akari asked.

"I dunno," Gogo said.

"Hmm… I'm going to check out the lab now," Akari stated.

"Just be careful," Gogo warned.

"I know," Akari stated reassuringly.

Akari turned around the corner and ran in the direction Tadashi went. She saw a lab door open, and she peeked inside, spotting Tadashi sitting on the window in despair. She knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Are you ok?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine," Tadashi said.

"No you're not. I can tell," Akari stated and walked into Tadashi's lab.

"How?" Tadashi asked.

"Because I know what emotional pain looks like. My brother and I were bullied a lot, and every day, I saw the pain in his eyes when we went to school," Akari explained.

"That must've been hard," Tadashi said.

"It was, but it doesn't bother us anymore. You seem like you've been upset for a long time," Akari observed.

"Yeah, well, I lost all of my family. Beside myself and my Aunt, we're all we have left," Tadashi explained.

"Why?" Akari asked softly.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 7. And 3 years before that…my younger brother… and sister were…stolen from the hospital when they were born," Tadashi explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Akari said. She felt the sudden urge to comfort Tadashi, and she gave him a hug. He seemed to feel a little better.

"It's ok…I guess. I mean, there's not really anything I can do about it," Tadashi shrugged.

"Why'd you run off when I said my name?" Akari asked.

"Akari was my sister's name, and my brother's name was Hiro," Tadashi told her.

Akari's head shot up at the mention of Hiro's name, "That has to be a coincidence," she mumbled.

"What?" Tadashi asked, turning towards Akari.

"Hiro…is my brother's name….my twin brother's name," Akari explained.

Tadashi's eyes widened, "It must be some sort of coincidence."

"Yeah," Akari agreed.

A knock on the door interrupted Akari and Tadashi's thoughts. The both of them looked up to see Robert Callaghan at the door.

"Hey professor," Tadashi greeted.

"Good morning Tadashi," Professor Callaghan greeted, and noticed Akari in the room, "Who's this?"

"This is Gogo's sister, Akari," Tadashi introduced.

"Hi," Akari waved. The professor waved back, but she noticed something in his facial expression that confused her. It was what looked like anger, directed towards her, "Well, Gogo's probably looking for me, bye Tadashi."

"Bye Akari," Tadashi said as she walked out the door.

"So Tadashi, how's your project coming along?" Callaghan asked.

"Fine I guess. I've tried 74 times, and I still haven't gotten it right," Tadashi sighed.

"You'll get there," Callaghan said, "Just give yourself a break every once in a while."

"Thanks for the tip professor," Tadashi thanked.

"You're welcome. See you in class later," Callaghan said.

"Alright," Tadashi agreed.

Callaghan smiled and closed the door to Tadashi's lab. His smile quickly formed into a scowl. Why was Akari here? What would happen if they figured out they were siblings?

He guessed that after he placed Hiro and Akari in the park, 'Gogo's' family must've found them and taken them in. But he will stop at nothing to make sure he gets his revenge this time…

And he doesn't end up in prison.

* * *

 **Whoa... So Akari and Tadashi have met. And right now they think the names are a coincidence! (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **My sister just posted the first chapter of her first story. Her username is InLoveWithBaymax, and it's called One Big Glitch. It's in the Big Hero 6 category though. I might tell her to put it in the BH6/WIR crossover section.**

 **Sorry (Not Sorry) about the late update!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	5. Chapter 5: We're What?

**Chapter 5**

2 months ago, Akari began attending SFIT, and 2 months ago, Hiro began bot fighting all day long. He no longer used his old tactic, which was hustling the bot fighters. Instead he just walks up to the ring and fights whoever's there. He's known as the bot fighting champion in some areas, and in others, he hasn't played there yet to know whether or not he'll be called that.

His sisters were staying late at SFIT, and his parents were out at the movies, so he thought this was the perfect chance to go bot fighting in a new area. He pulled up the website on the computer in his and Akari's shared room, and headed to a bot fight in the rural part of the city.

When he arrived, he saw just how tough the competition was. All the men and women were at least 3 times his size, if not more. They had gigantic bots with giant weapons and his bot looked like a stick compared to theirs. He walked through the crowd to see the person he was going to fight, but he decided to try his hustling method first. He heard the announcer say, "And the winner… by total annihilation… Yama!"

"HAHA! Who is next? Who has the guts to step into the ring… with little Yama?"

There was utter silence. Hiro walked up to the front of the crowd. "C-Can I try?" he asked.

The crowd opened up and Hiro was now facing the undefeated bot fighter Yama. At least, undefeated until tonight. "I have a robot. I built it myself," Hiro said quietly.

"Beat it kid. House rules: you gotta pay to play," the announcer said sheepishly.

"Oh… is this enough?" Hiro pulled out some money from his pocket.

"Ha... What's your name little one?" Yama asked.

"Hiro… Hiro Tanaka," Hiro stated

"Well then… prepare you're your bot Zero," Yama said, making fun of his name, but Hiro didn't care.

He sat down on the mat across from Yama, and placed his bot in the ring. The bots fought and Hiro's bot was cut in three places. Hiro jumped toward his now broken bot while everyone laughed, "That was my first fight! I… Can I try again?"

"No one likes a sore loser little boy…go home," Yama said as he pulled his winnings from the pot.

"I've got more money," Hiro said and pulled out a wad of cash.

The bots stood in their fighting stances, and Hiro stretched out his controller, and said confidently, "Megabot destroy." Yama was confused and watched Hiro's bot's face change expressions. They fought until Hiro's bot took apart Yama's bot, Piece-by-piece.

"Wha? This is not possible!" Yama shouted.

"Hey, I'm surprised as you are. D-Do you wanna go again…"The announcer gave Hiro his money, and Yama's crew pushed Hiro into a wall, "Yama?"

"How dare you hustle me?" Yama exclaimed and grabbed Hiro's bot, "teach him a lesson boys."

Just as one of the men were about to punch Hiro, he ducked and crawled under his arm, running as fast as he could out of the alleyway, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the number he knew by heart. He just hoped that his sister wouldn't murder him for bot fighting...again.

"Leiko?"

* * *

Gogo was finishing up the 42nd test on her electromag-suspension bike, when she got a call from Hiro.

-Leiko?- he was panting.

"Hiro? Don't tell me…"

-Yep.-

"Where are you?"

-The corner of Nikko and CR 1226. Please hurry.-

"I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and walked over to Tadashi and Akari, who were currently talking to Fred, "Tadashi, watch Akari for me."

"Why?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro," she said simply, and Akari face palmed.

"That idiot's going to get himself arrested," she mumbled.

"Just watch her," Gogo said and ran out the door with her bike.

"Hey Akari, want to be my test subject?" Tadashi asked.

"For what?" she asked.

"My latest project," Tadashi answered.

"You mean the one you were cheering about in your lab this morning?" Akari teased.

"Yep," Tadashi replied.

"Sure," Akari said, and they walked to Tadashi's lab. Akari and Tadashi's bond grew over the 2 months she had been at SFIT. Ever since the first day when Tadashi told Akari what had made him so upset, she just, understood him. they never told anyone what made him so upset that day, because it was a heart-wrenching story, especially for Tadashi.

They walked into his lab, and closed the door behind them. Tadashi pulled out a roll of duct tape and placed it on her arm. Then he ripped it off, but he looked at her in confusion.

"Didn't that hurt?" he asked.

"No. It just felt like something tingly," she replied, equally confused.

"Hmm." Tadashi responded.

"Can I do it to you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and handed her the roll of duct tape. She ripped a piece of and placed it on his arm, ripping it off.

"Ow!" he cried, and his latest project was activated.

"This is what I've been working on," Tadashi said, gesturing to the white inflatable figure. The figure walked up to Akari and Tadashi and started to talk, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow.'"

"A robotic…nurse?" Akari asked in curiosity.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would rate your pain?"

"0," Akari answered.

"A 2 I guess," Tadashi replied.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. Both of you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray," Baymax informed them as he walks up to them, getting to ready spray their arms.

"You must have done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" Akari asked.

"Yep. I programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures," Tadashi said revealing a chip in Baymax's access port. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

"Vinyl?" Akari asked walking up to Baymax.

"Yeah. Kinda goin for a huggable design," Tadashi informed him.

"He looks like a walking marshmallow. No offense," she laughed.

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended," Baymax said.

"Hyperspectral cameras?" Akari asked, looking at Baymax's eyes.

"Yep," Tadashi stated.

Akari looked at the inside of Baymax's body, "Titanium skeleton?"

"It's carbon fiber," Tadashi corrected.

"Oh right. Even lighter," Akari corrected herself, "Wow Tadashi. This is amazing!"

"Thanks," Tadashi said.

A whirring sound erupted form Baymax for about a minute, and then it stopped.

"What was that?" Akari asked.

"I don't know," Tadashi said, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Scanning for biological similarities…" Baymax said and started whirring again.

"What? We're not siblings Baymax," Akari stated.

"That information is false," Baymax said and lit up his stomach, which displayed two figures, "You two are indeed siblings."

"What?"Akari asked in disbelief and looked at Tadashi, who had the same facial expression she did, T-That can't be true."

"It is true Akari," Baymax stated.

"B-But w-why…why would my p-parents l-lie t-to Hiro and I like that?" Akari stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know," Tadashi whispered.

"In case I am incorrect, you may want to take a genetic test done by a professional," Baymax stated. (A/N: I have no idea what they're called.)

"Let's do it," Akari said.

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"I want to know…I want to know if this is true or not," she explained.

"Ok. I can probably find something online," Tadashi said and walked over to his computer, typing things in as quickly as he could.

"Tadashi…" Akari trailed off, but it still caught the attention of him.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked, noticing her struggle to find the words to say.

"We… can't tell anyone about this. Not yet. We need to wait until the test results come back," Akari said quietly.

"I understand," Tadashi said.

"I can get something of Hiro's, like a strand of hair or something," Akari offered.

"Alright," Tadashi told her.

"And Tadashi?" Akari asked, he turned to look at her, and she continued, "If the test comes back positive, I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tadashi asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not true! If the test is positive, Hiro and I put you through 14 years of despair and depression, and that had to have been so hard!" Akari cried, tears welling up once again.

"Hey," Tadashi said as he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, "if it's positive, it's not your fault. Not yours or Hiro's. The only person, who should apologize, is the person who took you from the hospital."

"Really?" Akari asked.

"Yes, you have nothing to be guilty about," Tadashi said, giving her a soft smile, and she returned it.

"Thanks Tadashi," Akari said.

"You're welcome," Tadashi replied.

"Akari!" a voice outside the door called. Akari wiped her eyes and her nose before stepping out into the hall with Tadashi.

"There you are," she heard her sister say.

"Hi Leiko, sorry if I worried you," Akari apologized.

"It's fine. We're going home now," Gogo said.

"Ok. Bye Tadashi. See you tomorrow," Akari waved and walked down the hall.

"Bye Akari," Tadashi called and walked back into his lab after Akari and Gogo left the hallway.

He looked at the results Baymax had shown them, "Are you positive that Akari is my sister?"

"I am 96% positive. I would still recommend a genetic test though," Baymax stated.

Tadashi beamed at the thought of having found his younger brother and sister.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"Yes Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care," Tadashi said and walked back to the computer while Baymax deactivated, and stared at the screen with a hopeful look on his face.

* * *

 **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get to the point. The next chapter will come later today.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	6. Chapter 6: Akari's Weird Behavior

**Chapter 6**

Akari listened to the first 5 minutes of Hiro's little speech. He said after seeing SFIT, he wanted to try and enter the showcase in a month. Of course, Akari was ecstatic, but the only thought in her mind was the conversation between Akari, Tadashi, and Baymax.

The thought of being told that she was Tadashi sister was kind of confusing. She didn't know how it was possible, she had lived with her parents since she was born…right?

She thought about if this whole thing was true, and who she thought was her family really wasn't, and it upset her. Not enough to make her burst into tears, but enough to make her breath shaky and her eyes watery. And Hiro noticed.

"Akari? What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. I just thought of something really sad," she lied. Her brother wasn't completely convinced, but he took it.

When they got back home, she made the excuse she wasn't hungry, and walked up the stairs to hers and Hiro's room. She pulled out a photo album and looked through it, and thought of all of the memories that happened when these pictures were taken. But if her parents weren't really her parents, wouldn't this mean she'd be taking photos with strangers?

That night, she fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks, and her photo album open on her lap.

Hiro came up an hour or so later, and noticed the dried tear streaks on her cheeks. He knew something was wrong, but he wanted to know what. He put her photo album on her desk and put her blanket on top of her before sitting at his desk, trying to think of an idea for his showcase project.

He fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

When Akari awoke the next morning, she got dressed, washed her face, and woke up Hiro. He was drooling on a blank piece of notebook paper. She knew how to wake him up, and she might as well kill two birds with one stone. She grabbed a small plastic bag and yanked a few of his hairs out, causing him to stir and rub the back of his head. She put the bag in her backpack before yanking his head back, causing him to wake up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" he asked.

"Just waking you up so you can work on your showcase project," Akari laughed.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" he asked.

"Nope. But I wanted to," she laughed and walked out the door with her backpack over her shoulder.

She and Gogo had breakfast, though she wasn't really hungry so she didn't eat anything. She noticed that Gogo noticed she wasn't acting like herself, but she didn't care. She waited for Gogo to finish her breakfast and they headed off to the university.

The first thing Akari did when she got there was rush off to Tadashi's lab. She wasn't surprised to see Tadashi already in his lab and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Tadashi," Akari greeted.

"Hey Akari," he replied.

"I got some hair from Hiro's head… and from mine too," Akari said as she pulled two bags out of her backpack.

"Thanks," Tadashi said and grabbed the bags from her hand.

"So… how does it work?" Akari asked.

"I have to mail in this stuff and some paperwork, and in a week or 2, we'll have the results," Tadashi explained.

"What are we going to do if it's positive?" she asked.

"I think the first thing you should do is get and explanation from your parents. You have a right to know the truth," he told her.

"I guess that's true. But what about after that?" Akari asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll think about that when it happens," Tadashi said.

"Ok," Akari sighed, "I'm going to go to class now."

"Alright. See you later," Tadashi said and Akari left the room.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Akari couldn't concentrate. She didn't pay attention in her classes, and thought all day wondering what she and Hiro would do if the test was positive. Would they still live with Gogo, or would they live with Tadashi and his Aunt? The entire thing confused her, but she tried her best to ask normal despite her confusion.

Nobody bought it though, and she could tell. But when someone would ask her if she was ok, she'd say she was fine and deny everything.

After class, Akari went to Tadashi's lab before she had to leave with Gogo.

"Tadashi?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"About what?" Tadashi asked.

"About this whole test! It's all so confusing!" Akari shouted.

"I know, but the results will be coming soon," he agreed.

"Ok…" Akari sighed and her someone calling her name, "I gotta go."

"Alright. See you later," Tadashi said.

"Bye," Akari replied.

She walked out of the building with Gogo to the car.

"Hey. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Akari unintentionally snapped.

"Doesn't sound like it," Gogo retorted.

"I'm fine ok? Just let it go," Akari snapped, annoyed.

"Alright! Chill out," Gogo said, and she hopped in the driver's seat of the car, while Akari hopped in the back instead of her usual passenger seat.

She stared out the window the entire way home, even though the horns were honking everywhere, and cars were back up super far on the highway. She drowned out the world and became lost in her thoughts.

By the time they got home, it was 7:30, the sun was starting to set, and everyone was home. Akari walked in the house and skipped dinner once again, causing her parents to become concerned.

"What's wrong with Akari?" Hanako asked.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird since last night," Gogo explained.

"Takashi, something is wrong with Akari."

"I know Hanako, I wish she would tell us what's wrong," Takashi sighed.

"Me too," Gogo said, "how's Hiro doing?"

"He's been in his room all day working on his project. He's so committed to it," Hanako said proudly.

"I'm going to go check on them," Gogo said and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

She got to the door of Hiro and Akari's bedroom and heard snoring and…crying? She opened the door and saw Hiro drooling on the desk, and Akari crying in her sleep. She wished she knew why Akari was crying, but she wouldn't push it, because she knew who Akari would get mad if you tried to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

She pulled Hiro off the desk and into his bed, and cleaned up the drool on his desk. She looked at the paper he was writing on, and read the design for his project.

"Hmm…Microbots," she said and walked out the door.

* * *

 **It was completely obvious what the showcase project was going to be, and even though Hiro wasn't too important in this chapter, he will be in a couple when the events at the showcase take place. Let's just say... I'm going to be describing the fire from the inside... (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) The next chapter I think will be the test results... (DUN DUN DUN!)**

 **Next chapter comes tomorrow!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	7. Chapter 7: The Test Results

**Chapter 7**

3 weeks later, Akari still hadn't heard any news of the test, and Hiro was isolating himself to work on his project for the showcase in a few days. She wasn't entirely lonely, she had Gogo and Tadashi, but she worked in her lab most of the time.

On the day before the showcase, Akari and Gogo went to school, as they always did, and Akari went to her lab, as she usually did. Sometimes, Akari would go to Tadashi's lab and ask him if the test came in. But today, she didn't need to.

Today, he ran right into her lab, slamming the door shut behind him, startling Akari.

"It came," was all he said, and Akari jumped out of her chair over to him.

Together they ripped the envelope open, and read the results it gave. Both of their faces went pale, and they both said, "Oh my god," at the same time.

They looked at each other for what felt like hours, the piece of paper slipping out of their hands onto the floor.

"You really are my brother," Akari said quietly.

"And you're my sister," Tadashi replied.

"They lied to me," Akari whispered.

"What? Tadashi asked.

"They lied to me!" Akari cried, "Hiro and I aren't their family, we're yours! Why…why would they keep a secret like that? What would they have done if we found out sooner?"

Tadashi didn't respond. Instead he pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his jacket. He had no idea how she must have felt right now, but one thing had to have been betrayed. She probably felt betrayed because she'd been living with Gogo's family for 14 years, and she didn't even know her real parents, who were dead.

Akari finally calmed down, and she let Tadashi release her from the hug, "Now what?"

"We have to tell Gogo's parents first," Tadashi said, almost calling them Akari's parents.

"Not yet. If Hiro were to overhear the conversation, he would get stressed, and he's already stressed enough from his showcase project," Akari explained.

"So after the showcase?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah. Until then, it stays between us, ok?" Akari asked.

"Got it," Tadashi said, and then the bell rang for first class, "That's the bell. Are you coming?"

"Just give me a few," she said quietly.

Tadashi nodded in understanding and left her lab. Almost immediately after Tadashi left, she let her emotions take over. She sat on the window sill and cried into her knees, and she sat there all day. She didn't move from the window sill, she barely moved from the original position she was in when she first sat there.

She didn't eat, or work on anything throughout the day. She just thought about why her "parents" would lie to her and Hiro for so long. She didn't know how Hiro would react, because he didn't even know Tadashi. But if the truth came out from their "parents," then he'd have to believe her and Tadashi.

She didn't even realize she fell asleep until Gogo was shaking her awake. She gave her a glare, but Gogo thought it was for waking her up, but it wasn't. It was because she felt betrayed.

She reluctantly got in the car and they drove "home" in silence. Gogo tried to talk to Akari a few times, but she wouldn't answer, which caused Gogo to become concerned.

They second they got home Akari ran up the stairs, not even greeting her "parents" and slammed the door shut. She realized the bedroom was empty, and guessed Hiro was in the garage working on his microbots. She pulled an empty box out of her closet, and threw some stuff in there, like her photo albums, her picture frames, the cards she's gotten from her "family" over the years, and finally, her yearbooks.

She closed the small box and grabbed a sharpie off her desk, writing _"The past,"_ on the side.

She put her memories in that box because in those pictures, she was Akari Tanaka. Well not anymore.

Now, she's Akari Hamada.

* * *

 **Now she's Akari Hamada, Yes! What will happen next? The showcase obviously. I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve... (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	8. Chapter 8: The Showcase and The Fire

**Chapter 8**

It was finally the night of the showcase. Hiro was excited, and nervous, to present his project. He'd been working on his project for almost a month, and he hoped the people would like it. He noticed Akari had been acting unlike herself the day before the showcase. She hadn't been eating, or talking to anyone but him.

He pushed it out of his mind for the time being though, because he was about to go on stage, and he was super nervous.

"You've got this Hiro," Akari said and hugged him.

"Thanks," he said, and then the announcer called his name.

"Next presenter, Hiro Tanaka."

"Good luck Hiro!" Gogo shouted, and Akari resisted the urge to glare at her.

Akari stood next to Tadashi when Hiro got up on the stage, and they could all tell he looked extremely nervous, "Hello. My name is Hiro Tanaka. I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you all like it."

He put his neurocranial transmitter on his head and turned it on. Then he pulled out a tiny robot from his pocket. "This is a microbot…" he paused, and his anxiety was trying to get the best of him. He looked over to Akari, who was mouthing for Hiro to breathe, and Tadashi was giving him a thumbs-up. So he took a deep breath, and continued his presentation, "It doesn't look like much… but when it connects with its other friends, things start to get interesting."

A rumbling was heard by the entrance of the building, and a swarm of black microbots climbed up onto the stage. The microbots formed a box on the stage and the crowd exclaimed, many people walked toward the stage, to see what the young prodigy was presenting.

"The bots are controlled with this neural transmitter," Hiro explained, and pulled the band off, turning the box of bots into a pile. He put the bands back on, and the pile turned back into a box.

"I think what I want them to do… and they do it," Hiro continued and made a hand from the microbots, and made it wave. He heard the crowd gasp in awe, and that seemed to motivate him to continue.

"The applications for this tech are limitless. Like construction…" Hiro stated, and the materials on the stage were built into a tower. He ran behind the bots and appeared on the top of the stand. The crowd gasped in awe again.

"What used to take teams of people working by hand for months and even years, can now be accomplished by one person," Hiro explained, "And that's…just the beginning."

Hiro walked off the structure, causing the crowd to gasp in fear. Then he was caught by the microbots, which introduced the next topic, "What about transportation?" Hiro added, "Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease."

The microbots moved Hiro around the room, and he hung upside down from the ceiling. He made the microbots slide on a beam, and he high-fived Akari when Tadashi lifted her up while he was upside down. Then he continued to move around the building.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it," he stated. The bots brought Hiro back to the stage, and created an escalator for him to slide down on, "The only limit is your imagination."

Finally, he ran to the center of the stage and created a large microbot out of the small microbots, "Microbots!"

After my presentation, he ran off the stage, tossing his neurocranial transmitter to the side, and the entire group congratulated him on his presentation, especially Akari.

"Hiro, that was amazing!" Akari exclaimed, and squeezed her brother.

"It really was," Tadashi agreed.

"Great job Hiro!" Gogo cheered.

"You totally blew my mind!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"They loved you!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"That was amazing!" Wasabi shouted.

"Yes. It certainly was. With some development, your technology could be revolutionary," Alistair Krei said as he walked up to the cheering group of friends.

"Alistair Krei!" Akari said.

"May I?" Krei asked, holding his hand out, wanting to see the microbot in Hiro's hand. Hiro handed it to him.

"Hmm. Extraordinary," Krei said, "I want your microbots at Krei Tech.

Hiro was amazed at the offer, but Akari didn't think he should take it. After all, Hiro's original goal was to get into SFIT.

"Shut up," Hiro said.

"Mr. Krei is right," Professor Callaghan said as he walked up to the group of young adults, "Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest."

"Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect the-," Krei began, but Callaghan cut him off.

"This is all up to you, Hiro. But you should know that Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is." Callaghan explained. Akari felt a strange sense of déjà vu in this situation, like it's happened before.

"That just isn't true," Krei objected.

"I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots… or anything else, Callaghan glared at Krei.

"Hiro, I'm offering you more money than a14 year old could ever imagine," Krei offered.

Akari looked Hiro with a face that said, "It's all up to you." She was proud of him, when he finally made his decision.

Hiro sighed, "I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but my microbots aren't for sale."

"I thought you were smarter than that," Krei mumbled.

"Robert," Krei walked away, but Tadashi saw something in Krei's hand.

"Mr. Krei," Tadashi called out and Krei turned around, "That's Hiro's," Tadashi informed him, gesturing to the microbot in Krei's hand.

He pretended to be shocked, "Oh. That's right," he said and tossed Hiro the microbot. Krei walked away, and his assistant looked at them.

"I look forward to seeing you in class," Callaghan said as he handed an acceptance letter to SFIT. Akari couldn't help but notice that Callaghan was a little agitated, but she didn't know why. She felt like she's been involved in this situation before, but she didn't know how.

She pushed it out of her mind for now, because she wanted to congratulate Hiro on his acceptance to 'nerd school' as he called it.

"I knew you could do it! Congrats Hiro, I'm so proud of you," she said honestly.

"Thanks Akari, that means a lot to me," Hiro admitted.

"Hey, come here you knucklehead," Gogo said, and pulled Hiro over to her, ruffling his hair, much to his disliking. Akari once again had to resist the urge to glare at Gogo, and she succeeded. They all walked out of the exhibition hall, but Hiro said her forgot his neurocranial transmitter, so he went back inside to get it.

Akari told him to meet her at the bridge overlooking the robotics lab, and everyone else went back to the parking lot to wait for them.

Akari had been for 5 minutes before she heard an alarm coming from the exhibition hall. She ran back to it to see that it was engulfed in flames. Once again, a wave of déjà vu washed over her, but this time, there was a flashback…

 _"_ _Welcome to nerd school, nerds," Tadashi said._

 _"_ _I wouldn't be here if you didn't give up on me…so thanks," Hiro said to his brother._

 _"_ _I probably would be here, but it wouldn't be as fun without my twin. So thanks from me too," Akari thanked Tadashi and hugged him._

 _Tadashi smiled. They could all hear an alarm, so Tadashi ran over to where the alarm was coming from. It was coming from the exhibition hall. Tadashi ran up to a woman coming out of the building. "Are you ok?" he asked her._

 _"_ _Yeah… b-but Professor Callaghan's still in there," she said and ran away from the building._

 _Tadashi looked at the building, and then at Hiro and Akari. He made the choice to run to the building. Akari watched Tadashi closely, so when he ran toward the building, she grabbed his arm._

 _"_ _Tadashi no!" the twins yelled._

 _"_ _Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help," Tadashi said heroically._

 _"_ _But you'll d-die!" she cried._

 _"_ _I'll be in and out. I promise," Tadashi said._

 _Tadashi ran into the building, his hat flying off as he ran._

Akari snapped back into reality when she realized that Hiro still hadn't come out of the building. She needed to think about what she saw later, but now, she needed to focus on getting her brother out and safe.

She ran towards the building when someone grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and saw Tadashi gripping her arm tightly.

"Akari! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Hiro's in there! Someone has to help him!" Akari shouted back.

"Then let me do it!" Tadashi shouted and ran in front of her. There was no way she was losing both of her brothers, so she ran in after him as quickly as she could.

Inside the building, it was an inferno. Everything was burning, and parts of the ceiling were falling. Akari spotted Tadashi, and looked above him, where a large beam was getting ready to fall on top of him without him knowing. Instinctively, she pushed the both of them out of the way just before the beam fell. Tadashi wanted to yell at her for coming into the building, but now was not the time, and he knew it.

The both of them ran around the building, looking for Hiro, finally finding him stuck under a large piece of debris by the stage. They pulled him out, and he was certainly shocked to see them in there. But before anything could be said, an explosion shot them all towards the front of the building.

Akari had hit her head on the wall when the explosion hit, so she became unconscious, and Tadashi had to pick up her up and carry her out of the building, while Tadashi and Hiro were getting dizzy and light-headed from all the smoke inhalation.

They were nearing the entrance of the building, but there was another explosion, and it pushed the three of them outside the building, down the stairs, and onto the ground. The last thing Hiro and Tadashi remember seeing was the paramedics running towards them, and then it all went black.

* * *

 **I bet you all weren't expecting that were you?! HUH?! HE SURVIVED THE EXPLOSION! YES! Next chapter'll be up in a couple of days! Until then, Just read this chapter over and over...**

 **I had so many people begging me not to kill Tadashi, and I was laughing because I had already decided before the reviews started coming in that he should survive. LOL**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	9. Chapter 9: In The Hospital

**Chapter 9**

Everyone heard the first and the second explosion, and when Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi still hadn't returned, they began to panic. The group of young adults-and Aunt Cass-ran back to the exhibition hall to see it collapsed on the ground in flames.

They spotted the paramedics taking a few people to the ambulances, and they walked over to see if Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi were there. When they spotted Tadashi, they knew that Hiro and Akari had to be with him. They ran towards them, only to be stopped by the paramedics.

"Let me through!" Gogo shouted angrily.

"Do you know them?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes. That's my brother and my sister, and that's one of my best friends. Can I go through now?" Gogo asked impatiently.

"Yes," the paramedic said and let Gogo and Aunt Cass through after she explained Tadashi was her nephew.

The 3 of them were covered in ash and soot. Akari had suffered a blow to the head, knocking her unconscious instantly. They all had burns on their arms and lower part of the legs. They all also suffered severe smoke inhalation.

It broke Gogo's and Aunt Cass's heart to see their family in this way. Gogo felt like this was all her fault, because her parents weren't able to make it to Hiro's presentation that night, so she was left in charge. She was scared for her brother and sister, and she hoped they'd be ok.

The sudden sound of someone coughing startled the 2 of them out of their thoughts. They looked up to see Tadashi coughing up a storm. The paramedics placed a mask on his face, and he calmed down.

"Tadashi, sweetie are you ok?" Aunt Cass asked.

Tadashi felt too tired to speak, so he nodded tiredly. But he was instantly shaken wide awake by his Aunt, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"AH! Ow!" Tadashi cried as she yanked on his ear, "Hiro was still in the building, and I went in instead of Akari, but then she followed me in."

"Hiro? Akari? Tadashi, have you lost it?" she asked, concerned, "Hiro and Akari are gone."

"No he hasn't lost it," Gogo spoke up, "Those are the names of my brother and sister. And what do you mean 'gone?'"

"He never told you?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Told me what?" Gogo asked.

"Tadashi had a younger brother and sister named Hiro and Akari when he was 4, but on the day they were born, they were stolen from the hospital, and he never saw them again."

Gogo's eyes widened, and she stiffened slightly, "Well that explains why he got upset on Akari's first day here."

"You know I'm right here, right?" Tadashi asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we're just having a conversation between the 2 of us," Aunt Cass said.

"How come you never told any of us?" Gogo asked.

"Because it was painful to talk about," Tadashi replied. Gogo nodded her head in understanding.

A violent coughing fit, much like Tadashi's, startled the three of them. Hiro had awakened, and a mask was put on his face, but Akari still laid on a gurney unconscious.

"Hiro! Are you alright?" Gogo asked.

"I'm fine Leiko," he answered.

Gogo sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. She had learned that Hiro had been in the building longer, causing him to inhale more smoke than Tadashi or Akari.

But she was still worried about Akari. She'd taken a nasty blow to the head on the wall during the explosion, so bad that her head was bleeding just a little bit.

"What about Akari?" Hiro asked.

"She's over here," Gogo said, and gestured over to Akari.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Hiro asked.

"No," Gogo said fearfully.

"Excuse me, we have to take him and his sister to the hospital now," the paramedic said.

"Ok," Gogo said quietly. While the paramedics put Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi in the ambulances, she called her parents.

-Hello?-

"Hi mom, hi dad."

-Leiko what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying.-

"There was an explosion at SFIT."

-What?! Are Hiro and Akari ok?-

"Kind of. Hiro and Akari were in the building when the explosion happened, but Hiro got out with some burns and severe smoke inhalation."

-What about Akari?-

"She hit her head really bad in the building during the explosion, and has yet to wake up."

-Ok, ok, ok…um…we'll meet you at the hospital ok?-

"Ok. Bye mom, bye dad."

-Bye Leiko.-

Gogo hung up the phone, and Aunt Cass approached her, "Do you wanna ride with me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, thanks," Gogo said.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was silent, and Gogo stared out the window the entire time. Despite the fast speed she was moving at, she was extremely worried for Akari. She hadn't woken up when they left SFIT, so when will she wake up?

They finally arrived at the hospital, and walked up to the front desk.

"Who are you here to see?" the woman asked.

"I'm here to see Tadashi Hamada," Aunt Cass stated.

"Are you his legal guardian?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Aunt Cass answered.

"Alright. He's on floor 3 room 26," the woman checked on the computer.

"Thanks," Aunt Cass replied, and she rushed down the hall.

"I'm here to see Hiro and Akari Tanaka. My parents will be arriving soon," Gogo explained.

"What is your relation to Hiro and Akari Tanaka?"

"I'm their older sister," Gogo replied.

"Akari is on floor 3 room 23, and Hiro is on floor 3 room 24," the woman informed her.

"Thanks," Gogo said, and ran towards the elevators.

She made it to the 3rd floor, and decided it was probably best to see Hiro first, because he was awake. She opened the door, and saw Hiro, sitting on the bed, bored out of his mind.

"Leiko, get me out of here, I'm bored!" he complained after Gogo walked into the room.

"Sorry buddy, I can't do that. You've got a couple bad burns, and they need to be treated," Gogo said sympathetically.

"Have you seen Akari yet?" Hiro asked suddenly.

"No…why?" Gogo asked.

"I'm just wondering. They won't let me leave the room, and I want to know what's wrong with Akari," Hiro stated.

"I'll go check on her, and I'll tell you, ok?" Gogo asked, and Hiro nodded, "I'll be right back."

Gogo walked into Akari's room, where she was still unconscious. She had a mask on her face, and gauze wrapping around the upper part of her head, likely to stop the bleeding. She didn't even notice the doctor that came in behind her.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister," Gogo replied, "Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine. She woke up on the way to the hospital, but she fell back asleep because she was tired. She mumbles something every once in a while too. do you know someone named Tadashi?"

"Yeah, that's our friend. He was also brought here. They care about each other a lot, like family," Gogo explained.

"Ah," the doctor said in understanding. Akari started to stir, tossing her head from side, and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. When she opened her eyes, she looked carefully around her surroundings.

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Akari, you're in the San Fransokyo General Hospital," the doctor said slowly. Akari rolled her eyes.

"I know where I am, and if you're going to ask me if I know why I'm here, I was involved in an explosion at SFIT," Akari snapped.

"Akari!" Gogo said, shocked at how rude she was. Akari turned her head and looked at Gogo, giving her an annoyed look.

"Where's Tadashi?" Akari asked.

"Down the hall," Gogo answered.

"Can you bring him in here? Please?" Akari asked, returning to her usual attitude.

"Why?" Gogo asked.

"I want to talk to him, alone," Akari emphasized 'alone.'

"Alright…" Gogo trailed off and walked down the hallway to Tadashi's room. She knocked on the door, and Aunt Cass opened it.

"Hi Gogo. Come on in," she said, and Gogo walked into the room. She observed Tadashi. He was pretty much good as new-besides the burns from the fire.

"Hey Tadashi," she greeted.

"Hey Gogo, what's up?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm playing messenger right now," Gogo said sarcastically, "Akari can't leave her room, and she said she wants to talk to you alone."

"Why?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," Gogo replied. Tadashi looked up at his Aunt, who gave in and let him go down the hall to Akari's room.

He walked in and closed the door, leaving Gogo and Aunt Cass to wonder what the conversation is about.

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?" Tadashi asked.

"It's about the whole… you know…sibling thing?" Akari tried to explain.

"Go on," Tadashi urged.

"What are we going to do now? My 'parents' are going be babying me forever because of this incident. How are we going to tell everyone? And when?" Akari asked.

"I don't know honestly. I can see that they would baby you, but they don't know you know, which might make them baby you more. Maybe if you told them, we could get the truth out of them," Tadashi offered.

"I guess…but what if they think that I'm delusional or something from this?" Akari asked, pointing to her wrapped up head.

"You have the paper right? The test results?" Tadashi questioned.

"No. After I dropped it at the lab, I never picked it back up. It's still on the floor in my lab," Akari explained.

"I can get it for you," Tadashi offered.

"Really?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. When the school opens back up, I'll go get it for you," Tadashi stated.

"Thanks Tadashi. I just…I want to know the truth. And obviously, they've been hiding it from me," Akari said quietly.

"Do you think Gogo knows?" Tadashi asked.

"Possibly. I'm not really sure, but if I was found on the day I was born, Gogo would've been 6. So there's a possibility," Akari stated.

There was a knock on the door. Tadashi opened it, and in came Hanako and Takashi Tanaka, Hiro and Akari's 'parents.'

"I'm gonna go now. Get well soon Akari," Tadashi said.

"Thanks Tadashi, you too," Akari replied as the door closed after Gogo walked in.

"Are you alright Akari? Are you hurt?" Hanako asked frantically.

"Just peachy," Akari responded flatly.

"Akari, what's wrong? You've been acting like this for so long now," Takashi asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Akari replied flatly once again. _Not with me anyway._

"Please tell us Akari. We know you're not acting like yourself, and you know it too," Gogo observed.

"I said nothing's wrong!" Akari shouted, "Just leave me alone."

"How are you feeling Akari?" Hanako asked, deciding to change the subject.

"My head hurts," Akari complained, not tearing her gaze from the door ahead of her.

"Are you thirsty, or hungry?" Takashi asked.

"No," Akari said flatly once again.

The Tanakas sighed. She wasn't going to budge and they know it. They wished she would tell them what was wrong.

Little did they know though, that it was something they would've never expected.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 9! The big secret comes out in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I'll be posting it either Friday or Saturday...most likely Friday. Akari is really hostile right now, and you all could imagine why. All she wants is the truth, and she's about to get it.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about me doing a one-shot series on Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi's life before "7 Intrepid Friends?" Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10**

A week passed since the explosion at SFIT, and sure enough, Akari's 'parents' were babying her, just like she predicted. The school was supposed to open up this morning, but her parents wouldn't let her go, so she could 'rest' and 'relax.' But she didn't want to. She wanted to get that piece of paper from her lab and get the truth out of her 'parents.' So she did something drastic.

"Akari? Do you want any more orange juice?" Hanako asked from the kitchen.

"No. I'm going to go to my room now though," Akari stated and stood up from the couch.

"Alright. Just rest easy!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Got it!" Akari replied, "Not."

She walked up into her room and quickly changed into her 'trademark outfit' as she called it. She climbed out the window of her and Hiro's room to the roof, climbed onto the tree in the backyard, and jumped down. She snuck out the side entrance and ran to school.

When she made it to school, she needed to make sure to stay out of everyone' sight, so she wouldn't get caught by her 'sister.'

* * *

She ran into the lab, hiding under or behind inventions as she made her way across the room. She finally made it to the labs, and walked into her lab. She found the piece of paper and picked it up, reading the results once again. She didn't hear a person walk into the room.

"Akari?" he asked.

Akari jumped a foot in the air and turned around, "Oh. Hi Tadashi."

"What are you doing here?" Tadashi asked.

"I wanted to get the paper myself. My 'parents' won't even let me leave the house!" Akari exclaimed.

"So you were right. About them babying you," Tadashi stated.

"Yep," Akari replied.

"So now what are you going to do?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back, because then I'll just get babied more," Akari said.

"Do you want to hang in my lab today?" Tadashi offered.

"Sure," Akari said, and they walked out of her lab, down the hall to his.

Akari felt happy to be out of the house. She was basically there with strangers, because they weren't her real family at all. She wondered what her real family was like. Where did she live? Who did she live with?

"Tadashi?" Akari asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about our family?" she asked. He turned around in his chair.

"What do you want to know?' Tadashi asked.

"I don't know. I guess start with, who do you live with?" Akari asked.

"I live with our Aunt Cass. She owns a bakery, and we own the apartment above it," Tadashi explained.

"What's the bakery called?" Akari asked.

"It's called The Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass is really into cats. She has a really fat cat named Mochi," Tadashi laughed.

"Mochi?" Akari laughed.

"Yeah. He likes to eat Mochi, so we call him that," Tadashi said.

"Isn't Mochi bad for cats though?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, but when we found him on the street, he was eating away on some Mochi someone dropped, and the name sort of stuck," Tadashi explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Tell me about Aunt Cass," Akari suggested.

"Well, Aunt Cass took me in after our parents passed away, and I've been living with her ever since. She's a stress eater, and she spends most of her time working in the café," Tadashi explained.

"What's stress eating?" Akari asked.

"When she freaks out about something, she eats like crazy. She's diagnosed herself as a stress eater," Tadashi explained. Akari laughed.

* * *

The 2 of talked throughout the day, talking about their family, and where they lived, and what they looked like. They barely noticed that it was dark outside until Tadashi got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Oh…right. Sorry Aunt Cass."

"I'll be there in 15."

"Love you too. Bye."

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"I completely lost track of time, and I forgot that I'd help Aunt Cass clean up the café today," Tadashi explained.

"Oh…" Akari trailed off.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tadashi asked.

"I'll try to come," Akari said honestly.

"Close enough," Tadashi said, and the 2 of them walked out of Tadashi's lab, and went their separate ways.

Akari went back to Gogo's lab, where sure enough, Hiro was watching Gogo fix up her bike. They were certainly shocked to see her there.

"Akari? I thought you were at home," Gogo stated.

"I was. I snuck out of the house because I needed to get something," Akari explained, holding up the folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you Akari!" Hiro exclaimed.

"No they're not," Akari said simply.

"What makes you say that?" Gogo asked skeptically.

"Because…we're all going to have a little chat," Akari stated.

"What kind of chat?" Gogo asked.

"You'll see…" Akari trailed off.

"Ok then…" Hiro trailed off, confused.

Gogo worked on her bike for another 10 minutes before deciding to take them all home. The three of them walked out to the car and hopped in. Akari had a smug look on her face, because she knew she was one step closer to getting the truth out from her 'parents.'

* * *

They made it home, and their parents were relieved and angry to see the Akari had been out of the house today.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Hanako shouted.

"Yet, I didn't. And I went to SFIT to get something," Akari stated.

"What did you get?" Takashi asked.

"Why don't we all sit at the table and have a little chat?" Akari offered, and they all sat down except for Akari. She stood up between Hanako and Takashi with her arms crossed. They were all confused, but they were thinking they were about to find out why Akari had been acting strange for the past month.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Akari asked, slamming the piece of paper with highlighted parts on the table. Hanako and Takashi read it in shock.

"You must be mistaken," Hanako lied.

"That's a lie!" Akari shouted.

"Akari, don't raise your voice," Hanako said sternly.

"How can I not raise my voice?!" Akari shouted, "You have been lying to us for the past 14 years!"

"Akari..." Takashi warned.

"Ok, what is going on?" Hiro asked, standing up.

"Hiro, these people aren't our family. In fact, here's the proof," Akari said, sliding the piece of paper down the table. Hiro read it in shock as well.

"I'm so confused," Hiro admitted.

"Let me explain my part then for you. I took samples of our hair, and had it tested to a student's DNA at SFIT," Akari said simply.

"You just tested a random student's DNA?" Gogo asked.

"Nope. This student, has a certain healthcare robot, who gave me the answer first. Care to give me the answer?" Akari asked. Gogo's eyes widened.

"You're related to Tadashi?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Wait, what?!" Hiro asked, completely confused.

"AHA! There it is! I knew it! You all lied to us!" Akari shouted.

"Explain. How come Hiro and I lived here for the past 14 years, instead of living with our real family?" Akari asked.

The Tanakas looked down guiltily.

"So it's true?" Hiro asked, betrayed. The three of them nodded, "How?"

"On the day you were born," Hanako began, "We were walking through the park, and Leiko found both of you in the bushes. Someone just left you there."

"Someone stole us from the hospital, but they found out who. Tadashi told me," Akari stated.

"We thought that you were abandoned, so we took you in as our own, and we kept this from you. We didn't know something like this would ever happen," Takashi said guiltily.

"We never intended for you to find out!" Gogo shouted guiltily.

"Obviously," Hiro and Akari scoffed at the same time.

"But we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to go through the pain of not knowing who your real family was," Hanako explained.

"But you still kept it from us, and the fact that we found out this way, makes it even more painful. Our parents are dead. We never met them, and we never will. So imagine how that feels," Akari stated. the room was silent, even with the 5 people in the room.

"Exactly," Akari stated and walked up the stairs. Hiro followed her almost immediately. Akari grabbed her jacket, some cash, and her test results, and stuffed them in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked after they walked up to their room.

"I'm going to see Tadashi. You should come too. He still has to tell our Aunt," Akari explained.

"Ok," Hiro said and grabbed his jacket.

The 2 of them walked down the stairs and out the door without a word from their 'family.' They walked to the trolley and hopped on.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked.

"To a café," Akari answered.

"I thought we were going to see Tadashi," Hiro said.

"He lives above the café genius," Akari stated.

"I can't believe they lied to us like that for so long," Hiro admitted.

"Sometimes, the truth will come forward. And in this case, it did, because there was proof," Akari explained.

"I guess so," Hiro said.

* * *

The rest of the trolley ride was quiet, and they just waited for the café to come into view. When it did, Hiro and Akari hopped off the trolley and walked up to the front door, since the café was closed.

"Ready Hiro?" Akari asked, and he nodded slightly. Akari knocked on the door, and Tadashi answered.

"Hey Tadashi," Akari greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Tadashi asked.

"I got the truth out of them. Apparently, Hiro and I were found in a park abandoned, and alone. They found us and took us in," Akari explained.

"That must've been hard for you," Tadashi admitted, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sort of used to it I guess. I knew they were hiding something. But Hiro's kind of shocked. He had no idea," Akari explained. Tadashi nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" Tadashi asked. Akari nodded, and he let them inside.

Hiro and Akari observed their new surroundings intently. Tadashi went up the stairs while they looked around.

"He's our brother?" Hiro asked.

"Yep," Akari replied, "I couldn't help but notice that he sort of reminded me of you."

"Really?" Hiro asked, and Akari nodded. The 2 of them walked up the stairs slowly, looking at all of the pictures hanging on the walls. When they reached the top step, they were greeted by the smell of food.

They weren't in their Aunt's view, but Tadashi had just told her they had some guests.

"Who is it?" they heard her ask.

Akari and Hiro came into view. They weren't looking in their Aunt's direction, they were looking around the place, observing it. Tadashi was right about her love of cats, because she had a lot of cat knick-knacks.

"Hello, I'm Cass, but you can call me Aunt Cass," Aunt Cass greeted.

"Hi," Akari replied, seeing the awkwardness in calling her Aunt Cass, "I'm Akari, and this is my brother Hiro."

"Hiro? And Akari? Oh, you're Gogo's brother and sister!" Aunt Cass said in realization.

"Yeah…" Hiro said, faking a smile. _Not really…_

"Come on, sit down, wings are almost done," Aunt Cass said and led them to the kitchen table.

Tadashi could see how awkward and nervous they felt being there, and he could understand why. It was easier getting the truth out of Gogo's family because they had known them for 14 years. But they just met Aunt Cass, so it would be a little weird.

He walked over to Akari and asked her for the paper, and she gave it to them. Aunt Cass came in a few minutes later with a plate of wings.

They were delicious. Hiro and Akari weren't used to having spicy foods, but they tasted familiar for some reason. They couldn't put their finger on it though. After they finished, Tadashi thought it was time to tell Aunt Cass who Hiro and Akari really were.

"Hey Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We have something to tell you," Tadashi stated.

"All 3 of you?" Aunt Cass asked, and they all nodded.

"Akari and I aren't really Gogo's brother and sister," Hiro said.

"You're not? How do you know?" Aunt Cass asked.

"We had our DNA samples tested, and they weren't a match," Akari explained, looking down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

"Don't be sorry," Hiro stated.

"Why?" Aunt Cass asked, confused.

Tadashi handed her the piece of paper with the test results, "Baymax scanned Akari and I, claiming that we were siblings. So we took this test, and the results came back positive," Tadashi explained.

Aunt Cass was shocked. She held the piece of paper in her hand, reading over the contents as fast as she could with a hand over her mouth. Then she dropped the piece of paper and put both of her hands over her mouth. She turned to look at Tadashi, then at Hiro and Akari. She jumped out of her chair, and squeezed them as tight as she could.

"Oh my god! Tadashi you found them! I can't believe it!" she cried.

Startled by the sudden squeezing from their Aunt, they slowly wrapped their arms around her, making her cry harder, by they were happy tears. Tadashi joined the hug soon after, and finally, the Hamadas back together again.

* * *

 **YEAH! The secret is finally out! And the Hamadas are finally together again! But this is far from the end. This is my largest chapter so far! I totally just jinxed it, JK, I already have a future chapter like, twice the size of this one. Next chapter will be out either tomorrow or Sunday... most likely tomorrow!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Professor is Dead?

**Chapter 11**

After an emotional night, Hiro and Akari fell asleep on their Aunt's living room couch. When they woke up the next morning, they were a bit confused about why they were on the couch before they remembered that they had found their real family.

They honestly didn't want to go back where they lived before. It wasn't that they didn't like the Tanakas, it was the fact that they weren't their family like they thought. They wanted to stay there with Tadashi and Aunt Cass. They were a bit confused about what to do though, because it's not every day you find the family you didn't know you had because your 'family' didn't ever tell you.

They sat up and walked around, looking at their surroundings. They had looked around some of the house when they arrived last night, but they hadn't seen in all. There was another staircase leading upstairs, and the two of them decided to walk up it and see what was there.

There wasn't very much in the room upstairs. Sure, there was a bathroom and some things like a bookshelf and a desk, but there wasn't very much. When they turned the corner of the room, they saw Tadashi, sleeping in a bed. His little space had a divider so he could close off his small space, but if he had this entire room, why did he only use that space?

Tadashi was waking up as they looked about the space, just about memorizing everything about it. They read the titles of books on the shelf, and looked at the posters on the walls while Tadashi quietly climbed out of bed. He walked out of his divider and spotted Hiro and Akari looking about the space.

"Hey guys," He greeted sleepily.

"Hi Tadashi. Sorry if we woke you," Akari apologized.

"No it's fine. I wake up around this time anyway," Tadashi stated.

"Oh, ok," Hiro replied.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro and Akari looked at each other, "Sure."

The 3 of them walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Tadashi grabbed the cereal and a few bowls from the cabinet, and then the milk from the fridge. He brought all of the stuff to the table, and they sat across from each other.

They ate in silence, unable to think of anything to talk about. The silence was eventually broken by Aunt Cass, who came into the dining room with a big and bright smile on her face, likely because she had her niece and her other nephew back after 14 years.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning Aunt Cass," they all greeted.

She smiled and walked over to the living room. She turned on the news and watched the report that was on, not knowing the report caught the attention of Akari and Tadashi.

 _"_ _We have breaking news on the fire at SFIT last week. 3 teenagers were involved in the fire and were sent to the hospital, but witnesses say that Professor Robert Callaghan was still inside at the time of the fire, and never made it out. The police department has presumed Callaghan dead, and a funeral will be held next Thursday. The students of SFIT have made a memorial in front of the science building for Callaghan…"_

Upon hearing this, the empty bowls of cereal in both Akari's and Tadashi's hands fell to the ground and shattered on the floor. Akari put her hands to her mouth in shock, while Tadashi stared at the TV screen in shock.

The sudden crash startled Aunt Cass and Hiro, who both realized that Akari and Tadashi were in shock because of the report in the TV. They both immediately took action and snapped the 2 of them out of their shock.

Akari and Tadashi couldn't believe that their professor was dead. They couldn't believe that their favorite professor was dead. He had been such a cheerful, kind, helpful man. He had always given them inspiration for their projects in school, and now he was gone. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 **Nothing will ever be the same. That's correct. In the next chapter-Which I may post today-Akari and Hiro are going to get their things from the Tanakas, and then the chapter after that will be a bit of a time skip.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	12. Chapter 12: Packing Up and Moving Out

**Chapter 12**

Akari and Hiro had been lying around their Aunt Cass's house all day. Their Aunt had to open up the café, but she said that once the café closed, they would all go to Gogo's house and go get their belongings.

They were excited, but they were also quite nervous too. What would they all say? They hadn't gone back since they left 3 days ago, so there will likely be a lot of tension. Akari couldn't explain how she felt the last couple of days. She was happy, sad, shocked, and scared.

She had received a couple of visions since she saw the news 2 days ago. One of them had been about a masked man in a warehouse, and another one had been about Baymax in green armor, following her and Hiro to the warehouse she'd seen in her other vision.

These visions confused her. Why was she going to a warehouse, and why was her oldest brother's nursebot in armor? She noticed that she was starting to believe what she sees, like she needs to do these things. But she knows that Tadashi didn't die, unlike the vision she had seen on the night of the fire.

Hiro and Akari watched TV until about 5:30, when the café closed for the day. They went down to help clean up with their Aunt and Tadashi-who helps out in the café-before they all hopped in their Aunt's truck and headed off to Gogo's house.

* * *

"Are you sure we have to go inside? Maybe we can wait here?" Akari offered.

"Come on Akari, you can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of," Tadashi said reassuringly. The car was silent while Akari was thinking of her decision.

"Ok fine," Akari sighed, and they all hopped out of the car.

They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. Hanako answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy Hamada. My niece and nephew tell me you've been taking care of them for the past 14 years," Aunt Cass greeted, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Oh yes. Please come in," Hanako offered, and the 4 of them walked inside. Aunt Cass and Tadashi looked around at the surroundings while Hiro and Akari walked up the stairs quietly to their old bedroom, leaving their Aunt and their brother to talk to their fake parents.

* * *

When they entered the room, they were surprised to see it was exactly the same as it was when they had left. Akari handed Hiro some boxes from the closet, and they tightly packed their things into the large boxes they had kept in their closet if they had extra parts in their room from a project. They each had 3 boxes, one of them each being filled with clothes, and the others being filled with their books, games, shoes, notebooks and boxes of markers from their desks, and even their bedding.

There was one box at the back of the closet that Hiro and Akari had never noticed before. Hiro pulled it out and opened it slowly, revealing 2 white baby blankets. Their eyes widened when they pulled them out and saw their names sown on the blanket in light purple-Akari's-and navy blue-Hiro's.

They carefully placed the blankets in the boxes with their clothes inside. Those blankets were special to them, because it seemed like that was all they had of their parents because they had never met them-their names.

* * *

They walked down the stairs and their Aunt told them it was time to go. Their things were packed into the back of Aunt Cass's truck, and the 4 of them rode home in silence, leaving everyone to think.

Hiro and Akari both wondered what was going to happen with their life now. Sure, they found out that the people they'd been living with weren't their real family, and they had found their real family. But what was going to happen now?

They never expected what was going to happen to them next.

* * *

 **But you guys may have an idea what's going to happen next. Just so you know, this will not be a complete rip-off of my story "7 Intrepid Friends," however, there will be parts when it seems like it is.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicions and Sickness

**Chapter 13**

A month had passed since the huge secret had been revealed to both the Hamadas and the Tanakas, and both families went on with their daily routines. Of course, it had taken both families a while to get used to the new changes, but they got used to it.

Even though there was tension between the families, Gogo and the Hamadas are still the best of pals, and they act as if nothing happened. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred hadn't found out about Hiro and Akari being Tadashi's younger brother and sister, but they're about to…

It was just a usual morning in the Hamada household when everyone awoke. Akari had been feeling a little rundown since the night before, but she didn't think too much of it. She realized she had a fever when she took her temperature in the bathroom, but she didn't want to skip school, because a fever wasn't going to hurt anyone…right?

She just pushed her fever out of her mind and walked down the stairs, greeting her family sleepily. They greeted her back, and they all had breakfast. Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi finished their breakfast and headed to the garage, where Tadashi's moped was. They hopped on and rode to school.

The three siblings arrived about half-an-hour before classes started, so they all went in to greet their friends. Coincidentally, Gogo was coming in at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Honey Lemon chirped happily from her lab station, as she did every morning.

"Hi," Akari greeted.

"Hey," Hiro greeted.

"Sup," Gogo greeted, stretching the 'p.'

"Hello," Tadashi greeted.

"I'm going to go to my station now," Gogo announced and walked behind a corner. Akari suddenly felt hot, like she was outside on a hot summer's day.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Akari asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I think it's just you Akari," Tadashi stated, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just can't wear my jacket today," Akari said and walked down the hall to her lab, stripping off her jacket as she went.

"I'm going to follow her and make sure she's ok," Hiro announced to Tadashi who nodded. He ruffled his messy hair, and he let Hiro follow Akari down the hall.

Honey Lemon noticed the brotherly relationship the two had. In fact, she noticed that Tadashi, Hiro, and Akari had a large sibling-like relationship.

"You know the three of you treat each other like you're brothers and sister," Honey Lemon observed.

"What? How can you tell?" Tadashi asked nervously.

Honey Lemon noticed the nervousness in his tone, "Well, for starters, you asked Akari if she was ok, and then you ruffled Hiro's hair-which he hates-and he didn't even mind."

"We just have a close bond. It's a long story," Tadashi said simply.

"Ok…then," Honey Lemon trailed off and went back to her work. Tadashi went down the hall to his lab and did the same.

Akari walked into her lab and peeled off her jacket, relieving herself from the heat, only to be surrounded by what felt like freezing cold air. She shivered, and put her jacket back on, and ended up taking it off a minute later.

She was fighting herself. One minute she was hot, and another minute she was cold, and she figured it was due to the fever she found out she had that morning. After what felt like forever, she found a solution to her problem. She put on her jacket, and let the cool, crisp autumn wind come in through her open window.

That seemed to do the trick for when she was in the lab, but when she had to go to her classes, it was another story. She'd break into a sweat or a cold sweat during the middle of class, and she'd had to excuse herself from every class. She felt embarrassed. Maybe coming to school wasn't a good idea after all…

* * *

Akari closed herself in her lab at lunch, taking nibbles of her food and hoping to get some work done on her project. Unfortunately, she had no luck, because the world started swirling around her, she was having hallucinations, and when she got up from her chair, she tripped over her foot, and her head hit the ground…hard.

The world suddenly went black around her, and the last thing she heard was someone shouting her name…

"Tadashi! Someone help Akari!..."

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Akari's sick... But this leads up to the events of the movie taking place. In the next chapters, I'm doing something REALLY EVIL! (MUAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	14. Chapter 14: Explanations and Expeditions

**Chapter 14**

Hiro was in a state of panic. He knew something had been wrong with his sister, but he had no clue. So when he saw his younger sister lying on the floor in her lab unconscious, his instinctively called for help.

"Tadashi! Someone help Akari! Please!"

When no one came, he decided to run down the hall to look for Tadashi. He wasn't in his lab, but he was hanging with the gang in the multi-lab room. He panted-from running up and down the halls-and made it to Tadashi and the gang.

"Hiro? What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Akari… floor…help…" Hiro panted. He grabbed Tadashi's arm and pulled him down the hall to Akari's lab, where she was lying on her side, unconscious. Everyone stared at her in fear when they saw the state she was in.

Hiro approached her and touched her forehead, only to draw his hand back because it was burning. Tadashi hopped up and got Baymax from his lab, and told him to scan Akari.

"Akari has fainted from a high fever of 103.6, which is a normal temperature for one to lose consciousness or have hallucinations. I recommend placing Akari in a cold area, or placing ice on her forehead. I would also recommend calling a professional, for a high fever can be hazardous to one's health," Baymax stated.

"And what does the temperature have to be to take Akari to the hospital?" Tadashi asked fearfully, the answer drawing a blank in his mind when he needed it.

"105 degrees," Baymax stated.

"I-I'll go get ice for Akari," Hiro announced and left the room.

"Aren't you going to call your mom Gogo?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Why?" Gogo asked.

"Are you serious? Your mom needs to know about this!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. Gogo looked toward Tadashi, who was giving her the 'We'll tell them later' face. She nodded and walked out of the room.

Hiro came running into the room with several bags of ice in his hands, dropping them on the floor when he stopped in front of Akari. He helped Tadashi place the bags around Akari's head, hopefully stopping Akari's high fever from rising.

"We'll check her temperature again in a few minutes," Tadashi stated, and he took Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred outside the lab while Hiro stayed inside with his younger sister.

Hiro knew what Tadashi was going to tell them all, because he hadn't already done it, and now something needed to be said. They were planning on telling the rest of the gang, but they expect to tell them with something like this going on.

"Tadashi, what's going on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"There's something Gogo and I have to tell you. We've been keeping it a secret for about a month now, because we didn't know how to tell you such shocking news. Even I'm still not completely recovered from the event, but now we need to tell you," Tadashi explained.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Hiro and Akari aren't really Gogo's brother and sister," Tadashi said simply. Everyone gasped, "They're mine," everyone gasped again.

"Yep," Gogo said as she walked down the hall.

"What…? How…? When…?" Honey Lemon tried to ask.

"We'll explain later. What's the most important is Akari getting well. I'm going to call Aunt Cass," Tadashi said and pulled out his phone, walking down the hall to his lab.

A groan was heard inside Akari's closed lab. Fred opened the door to see that Akari was regaining consciousness. They all entered, but Wasabi stayed back, in fear of getting sick.

"Akari, are you alright?" Hiro asked, Akari opened her eyes and saw Hiro looking above her. She felt weak and tired, not to mention hot and cold at the same time.

"Nii-chan? My head hurts," she complained quietly.

"Baymax, check her temperature," Hiro commanded.

"Akari has a temperature of 101.4. I still recommend Akari goes home, and a professional is called," Baymax stated.

"That's a big marshmallow," Akari observed.

"I am not a marshmallow. I am a robot," Baymax stated.

"It talks?" Akari asked in wonder.

"She's delusional," Hiro stated. Tadashi came back into the room a minute or so later.

"Aunt Cass is on her way," Tadashi said.

"Can the talking marshmallow come with me?" Akari asked, looking up at Tadashi. Tadashi looked towards Hiro.

"She's delusional," he repeated. Tadashi nodded in understanding.

"Sure Akari, 'the talking marshmallow' can come with you," Tadashi said.

"Who is the talking marshmallow you speak of?" Baymax asked.

"It's you," Akari pointed.

"I am not a marshmallow. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax stated.

"Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care," Tadashi said. Everyone looked at him, "What? That could've gone on forever. And it would've killed his battery."

* * *

No one said anything in response. In fact, it was awkwardly silent until Aunt Cass showed up to take Akari home.

"Hey guys! How's Akari doing?" she asked.

"She's better, but she's a bit delusional," Tadashi stated.

"I am not!" Akari protested, and looked around the room, "Where's the talking marshmallow at?"

"Talking marshmallow?' Aunt Cass asked.

"She thinks Baymax is a marshmallow," Hiro said simply, "And he's going with her. He's just deactivated."

Aunt Cass nodded in understanding, and helped Akari and Baymax's case to the truck, and they drove back to the café, leaving everyone else.

"So are you going to tell us the full story now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on," Tadashi said, and they all walked down the hall to Tadashi's lab. They all walked in-Hiro included-and closed the door behind them.

"Alright," Tadashi began, "So it all started 14 years ago. My mom had Hiro and Akari, and I was standing outside the nursery, watching them through the window. I remember this man, he asked which of the babies were mine. Being 4 years old, I pointed towards Hiro and Akari, and then my dad called me down the hall and we left.

Aunt Cass called my dad while we were in the cafeteria, and we came up, Hiro and Akari were gone. They showed us the tapes, but the man's face hadn't been seen by a camera. We never saw them again," Tadashi finished sadly.

"Oh my gosh! Tadashi I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Honey Lemon cried in sympathy.

"Yeah, it was awful," Tadashi said.

"What happened next?" Fred asked.

"Well," Gogo began, "I was 6 years old, walking through the park with my parents, and I found Hiro and Akari crying in a bush. My parents thought that Hiro and Akari were abandoned there, because they hadn't even been a day old, and they were just lying there in the bush. The blankets they were curled up in had their names on them, so we kept them, took them home, and we kept the whole thing a secret from them."

Gogo turned to Hiro, "Hiro, I'm so sorry we hid that from you for so long."

"I understand why you did though," Hiro said, "You were just trying to save us the pain of not actually having our real family. It literally could've been anyone in the world, but I'm grateful you guys took us home instead of leaving us there."

The two of them hugged, and signaled for Tadashi to continue the story.

"So, after 14 years, it was still hard for me to get over losing my brother and sister so easily. On Akari's first day here, you basically witnessed that. She followed me into my lab, and she told me she knew what emotional pain is like, because saw it in me. At first, we thought that their names were coincidences, but 2 months later, that changed.

When Gogo went to get Hiro from his bot fight, I asked Akari to be test subject for Baymax. I discovered she has a high pain tolerance, so I let her try it on me instead. Baymax scanned us, and at the end of our treatment, he diagnosed us as siblings because we had many biological similarities.

We had a genetic test done, and 3 weeks later, the day before the showcase, the results came back positive, and Akari and Hiro really were my brother and sister. We waited until after the showcase to tell Gogo's parents and Aunt Cass, and that's what happened," Tadashi finished.

"Wow…" Honey Lemon breathed. Wasabi and Fred both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Tadashi trailed off.

* * *

As soon as Aunt Cass and Akari got back to the café, Akari was put in her bed in hers, Hiro's, and Tadashi's shared bedroom. Aunt Cass walked down the stairs and activated Baymax. She sat on the couch and read a book after telling Baymax to alert her if something happened to Akari.

Akari slept for a couple of hours, and when she woke up, she felt energized and not sick.

"Hey…how'd I get here?" she asked herself, and Baymax came into view.

"Hello Akari. How do you feel?" Baymax asked.

"Fine. Why?" she asked.

"Your Aunt brought you home 3 hours ago from school due to a high fever," he paused and scanned her, "Which seemed to have broken."

"Ok then. Well, what do you want to do?" Akari asked.

"I do not know what you mean," Baymax stated.

"Do you want to do anything to pass the time? Like read…" Akari trailed off, due to another vision. These visions annoyed her, but the one she saw was confusing. It was Hiro's jacket, underneath their bed. The pocket was wiggling, and there was something inside of it.

Akari snapped out of her vision and looked underneath her bed, and sure enough there was Hiro's jacket with something wiggling in the pocket. She grabbed it out from under the bed, and reached into the pocket, revealing a microbot.

"Hiro's microbot?" she asked and put it in a petri dish, "How is it moving? The transmitter was destroyed."

"Perhaps seeing where your tiny robot wants to go may answer your question," Baymax stated.

"Good idea! C'mon Baymax!" Akari said enthusiastically. She grabbed her jacket, and easily snuck past her sleeping Aunt, following the microbot into the heart of San Fransokyo.

* * *

She was honestly surprised to end up at the same warehouse she had seen in one of her visions, but that didn't stop her from going inside. She had to climb on top of Baymax and sneak in the window, but she was cautious of her surroundings.

She reached the center of the warehouse, where she saw a machine making hundreds of Hiro's microbots a minute.

"Hiro's microbots!" she looked ahead of her to see hundreds of barrels filled with microbots, "Someone's making more."

She tried to get a closer look, but she was scared the daylights out of by Baymax. The eerie silence was creeping her out, but having a robot call her name right behind her in his monotone voice was the second scariest thing she'd ever heard that day.

"Akari," he called.

"Ah! Baymax! You gave me a heart attack!" Akari screamed.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators…clear," he said and rubbed his hands together, emitting a fluorescent blue glow.

"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!" Akari screamed, and Baymax stopped advancing on her.

A clinking sound was heard from behind Akari. She turned around to see that her brother's microbots were rising from the barrels they had been lying in. Akari ran in fear towards the door, but turned around when she saw Baymax was far behind.

"Oh, come on!" she shouted and ran back towards him.

"I am not fast," Baymax stated.

"Yeah no kidding!" Akari shouted as she ran up the stairs to the window she came in. The microbots were gaining on her and Baymax, so she pushed Baymax to the window, only for him to get stuck. She turned to see a very irritated man in a kabuki mask advancing towards her and Baymax. She started pushing Baymax as hard as she could, only to be thrown out the window, grasping to Baymax's vinyl leg.

"Baymax!" Akari screamed fearfully. She gripped his leg as tight as she could, holding on for dear life. The next thing she knew, she was flying away from the wall and screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt Baymax wrap his squishy arms around her, and she calmed down a little bit. She landed on the ground with Baymax next to her, and she turned around to face the warehouse ad saw the man in the kabuki man staring at her.

She quickly stood up and pulled Baymax along her, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

She debated about going to the police station, but she decided against it because while she was telling her story to herself, she figured the police man wouldn't believe her story, because she barely believed it herself.

She knew that the visions had something to do with the warehouse she had gone to, and she thought about it the entire way home, but had no luck.

* * *

When she got back to the café, she snuck in the back door, and quietly walked up the stairs, just in case her Aunt was awake, but she was still asleep. She had only been out for 2 hours. The clock had just turned 5:00 when she made it to her room.

Her brothers wouldn't be home for at least another hour, so she thought about what to do. She pulled the microbot from her pocket, and stared at it intently, as if she were interrogating it. That's when another vision hit her…

 _"_ _This doesn't make any sense," Hiro said quietly, looking at the microbot in his hand._

 _"_ _Tadashi," Baymax said, looking at Tadashi's side of the room._

 _"_ _What?" the twins asked at the same time._

 _"_ _Tadashi," Baymax repeated._

 _"_ _Tadashi's gone," Akari choked._

 _"_ _When will he return?" Baymax asked._

 _"_ _He's dead Baymax," Akari said, pulling the paper room divider so it covered his corner._

 _"_ _Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life," Baymax stated, and Akari had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, and they fell anyway._

 _Hiro saw that Akari was too sad to say anything to Baymax about Tadashi, so he did it for her. "He should have. But there was a fire and…" Hiro couldn't finish so he sighed sadly. "Now… he's gone," Akari finished for him, stammering._

 _"_ _Tadashi is here," Baymax said._

 _No. People keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him," Hiro informed him._

 _"_ _It still hurts," Akari said and walked over to Hiro for a hug._

 _"_ _I see no sign of physical injury," Baymax tilted his head._

 _"_ _It's a different kind of hurt," Hiro told him._

 _Baymax walked off of the charging station and toward Hiro and Akari. "You are my patients, I would like to help," he said._

 _"_ _You can't fix this one buddy," Hiro answered and fell back on the bed next to Akari. They both heard a whirring sound, and turned to face Baymax, who was receiving information from a computer just by placing his hand on the top. The screen flashed different colors and so did Baymax's stomach._

 _"_ _What are you doing Baymax?" Akari asked._

 _"_ _I am downloading a database on personal loss. Database downloaded," Baymax stated. "Treatments include: contact with friends and loved ones," he said holding his finger up._

 _"_ _I am contacting your friends now," Baymax told them._

 _Akari jumped up and tried to get him not to contact their friends, "No! No! No! d-don't do that," she stammered._

 _"_ _You're friends have been contacted," Baymax stated._

 _Hiro stood up, next to Akari, "Unbelievable," they both said._

 _Baymax wrapped himself around them. "What are you doing now?" Akari asked._

 _"_ _Other treatments include: compassion and physical reassurance. You will be alright. There, there," Baymax said and patted the tops of their heads._

 _Akari giggled, "Thank you, Baymax," she said. Baymax released them from the hug._

 _"_ _I am sorry about the fire," Baymax apologized._

 _"_ _Don't apologize Baymax. It wasn't you're fault. It was an accident," Akari said softly._

 _Hiro looked at the microbot inside the petri dish, "Unless…unless it wasn't," he muttered._

 _"_ _Hiro? What are you talking about?" Akari asked, worriedly._

 _"_ _The s-showcase. That guy in the mask stole our microbots," he told Akari, "then he set the fire to cover his tracks." Hiro stammered._

 _Akari gasped. His explanation made sense. Their microbots weren't fire-proof. "He's responsible for Tadashi," Akari said angrily, "we have to catch that guy Hiro."_

 _"_ _You're right," Hiro said and looked at Baymax, "I've got an idea."_

 _"_ _What is it?" Akari asked._

 _"_ _Let's go to the garage and I'll explain," Hiro answered, and Akari nodded._

 _They began to walk out the door, when Hiro turned around and said, "We need Baymax for this."_

Akari's eyes widened. The fire hadn't been an accident? Someone purposely set a fire to kill Callaghan?

She was having so much trouble deciding which one of her lives was reality. Was it the one in her visions? Or the one she was living now? Akari pushed it from her mind and decided to go with the idea she'd gotten after she saw the vision.

She quietly pushed Baymax down the stairs, his charger in one of her arms, and headed for the garage.

* * *

 **The plan... Building Baymax's armor, if you didn't already figure that out. The next chapter is when things really start happening...**

 **I might be really nice and post it today, but I have to get at least 2 reviews to do that!** **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	15. Chapter 15: A Car Chase and A Kidnapping

**Chapter 15**

Hiro and Tadashi rode home on Tadashi's moped. They left the university at around 5:30, and they were down the street from the café. They both wondered how Akari was feeling, and they hoped she was feeling a lot better.

They parked the moped in the garage and headed inside. They walked up the stairs to see that Aunt Cass was sleeping, so they decided not to bother her and check on Akari instead. When they reached their room, they were definitely surprised to see that neither Akari nor Baymax was in the room. Panic rose, and they walked down the stairs to wake up Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass. Wake up," Hiro shook her awake, and she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Oh…hi boys," she yawned.

"Have you seen Akari?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah…she's upstairs sleeping…" Aunt Cass mumbled.

"No she's not…" Hiro said fearfully.

"That's nice…WAIT WHAT?!" Aunt Cass immediately rose.

"Neither is Baymax," Tadashi informed her.

"Where could she have gone?! She's was asleep the last time in saw her!" Aunt Cass shouted.

"How long ago was that?" Hiro asked.

Aunt Cass looked at the clock, and her eyes widened, "3 maybe 4 hours ago…"

"She could be anywhere!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi facepalmed, "Baymax would've insisted he go with Akari…"

"So…" Hiro trailed off.

"Baymax has a tracker! Let me pull it up!" Tadashi said and pulled out his phone. The tracker was moving towards the west side of San Fransokyo.

"She's heading towards the port…" Tadashi said, confused.

"Let's go get her!" Hiro shouted, pushing his brother down the hall.

"I'll stay here just in case she comes back," Aunt Cass called.

"Ok!" she heard Hiro and Tadashi call before the front door closed.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Earlier:**

"Alright Baymax! I've got your armor on, all we need to do is put in this chip," Akari stated, and pulled the fighting chip out of the computer into Baymax's access port.

"I do not see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax said.

Akari pulled a piece of wood from the corner of the garage, "You wanna keep me healthy don't you? Punch this!"

Akari held out the piece of wood, and Baymax punched right through it. Akari watched in awe, "Yes!"

"Hammer fist!" Baymax split 3 pieces of wood in half.

"Side kick!" Baymax kicked a table.

"Knife hand!" Baymax split 3 pieces of wood.

"Back kick!" Baymax destroyed the table.

"GUMMY BEARS!" Akari shouted, and Baymax got a bag of gummy bears.

"Yes!" Akari whisper-shouted, "Fist-bump!"

"Fist-bump is not in my fighting database," Baymax informed her.

"No. this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do when they're excited or pumped up," she explained, and showed Baymax how to fist-bump.

"Now you try," Akari held out her hand and Baymax fist-bumped it.

"Ba-da-la-la-la-la," Baymax said, imitating an explosion.

Akari laughed, "Now you're getting it!"

"I will add fist-bump to my care giving matrix," Baymax said.

"Alright then," Akari said and zipped up her jacket, "Let's go get that guy."

Akari opened the garage, and Baymax followed her back to the warehouse.

* * *

 **At The Warehouse:**

Akari and Baymax walked back to the warehouse, hoping that no one was really questioning why a teenage girl was out at night with an armored robot.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Akari told Baymax to kick the door down, and when he did, she saw that no one was inside…everything was gone.

The microbot in her pocket was leading her to the edge of the port, but when she walked to where it wanted to go, she was greeted by a scarier sight…the man in the kabuki mask.

Akari cowered in fear, hiding behind a storage crate. Baymax scanned her and made a diagnosis, but she really wished he hadn't.

"Your heart rate has increased dramat-" Baymax began to say, but was quickly cut off.

"Shh! We don't want him to know we're here," Akari whispered. Unfortunately, he already knew they were there, because he lifted the storage crate they were hiding behind, revealing Akari and Baymax.

Akari gasped in fear, unable to move. She cringed as she saw the man in the kabuki mask drop the crate with the microbots, screaming as she waited for the impact that never came.

It surprised her. She saw that Baymax was holding the crate above her so she wouldn't get hurt. After all, he is a healthcare companion. She ran out from underneath the crate, and Baymax was hopping behind her after he threw the crate off of himself. Akari ran as fast as she could, and looked behind her constantly as the man in the kabuki mask chased her. What she didn't expect was to see Baymax flying through the air, landing in the sunroof of someone's car.

The car screeched to a stop and Tadashi ran out of the car as fast as he could, gripping Akari's arm, and pulling her back inside the van, which turned out to be Wasabi's.

Wasabi pushed on the gas once again and they drove off in the direction Akari was running.

Akari was currently catching her breath, she had never ran so fast and so far in her life. She was panting like crazy, and trying her hardest not to pass out. Tadashi had thrown her in the front seat of the car, while he jumped in the back with Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo, and Hiro.

"Are you ok?" Tadashi asked. Akari nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked again. Akari shook her head.

"What were you thinking?! Knucklehead!" Tadashi suddenly shouted, causing Akari to jump.

"I-I don't know! T-That man stole Hiro's microbots! H-He started the fire! He's responsible for Callaghan! I-I don't know who he is!" Akari shouted back.

"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Gogo asked.

"I also know karate," Baymax added 'helpfully.'

"Why?" Tadashi asked.

"Because the first time I went to the warehouse, I fell out a window, and I wanted to confront the masked man," Akari explained.

"You fell out a window?!" Tadashi asked fearfully.

"Technically, that guy pushed Baymax and I out the window with Hiro's microbots," Akari explained.

"You didn't have to go by yourself! You could've taken me with you!" Hiro exclaimed. Tadashi smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted.

Wasabi slammed on the brakes, sending everyone forward, "Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked, annoyed.

"The light's red," Wasabi replied.

Gogo sighed loudly, "THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!"

The light turned green, and Wasabi hit the gas. Meanwhile, Fred was looking out the back window, to hopefully get a good view of what the masked man looked like.

"That mask, the black suit," Fred said aloud, "We're under attack from a super villain people! I mean, how cool is that? I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool?!"

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked. He put his head out the window and looked at the masked man in the rear view mirror, "Uh…Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us," Honey Lemon said optimistically.

"CAR!" Fred shouted from the back of the van. Everyone, except Wasabi, looked back to see that a black car was flying their way.

"He's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon shouted, completely forgetting her previous optimistic statement. Wasabi made a hard right hand turn and turned on his blinker.

"Did you just turn your blinker on?!" Gogo asked in disbelief.

"You have to indicate your turn! IT'S THE LAW!" Wasabi shouted.

Akari felt another vision hit her…

 _"_ _You have to indicate your turn. IT'S THE LAW!" Wasabi shouted at her._

 _"_ _That's… it," she said. She put her jump on the dashboard, and scooted Wasabi's chair all the way back so she could drive. She sat on Wasabi's lap, and drove the car at the fastest speed possible._

 _She tried her best to lose the man in the mask by making sharp turns, running red lights, and pulling the handbrake stunt she learned, but he kept catching up to them. They passed a train, and Hiro finally decide to speak._

 _"_ _Stop the car. Akari, Baymax, and I can take this guyyyy," he said, but the man in the mask pulled the door open with his microbots, causing him to almost fall out if Baymax hadn't caught him._

 _"_ _Hiro!" Akari shouted in horror and she watched her brother almost fall out of a moving car._

 _Baymax pulled Hiro back into the car, in the passenger seat next to Akari, and put the seatbelt over the two of them. "Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time," he said, and went back up on the roof._

 _"_ _Did we lose him?" Honey Lemon asked._

 _"_ _Look out!" Fred shouted._

 _Hiro was breathing heavily, and Akari was close to hyperventilating when the microbots formed a tube around them, and the exit was getting smaller and smaller, but Gogo kept driving towards it._

 _"_ _Baymax, hold on!" Hiro shouted as he held on tight to the seat._

 _"_ _We're not gonna make it," Wasabi said._

 _"_ _We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon retorted._

 _"_ _We're not gonna make it," Wasabi repeated._

 _"_ _We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon repeated._

 _"_ _We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shouted._

 _"_ _We're gonna make it!" Honey Lemon shouted back._

 _They all screamed as the tunnel closed, but Gogo broke through it, and landed on the port, but the car was still moving at a high speed._

 _"_ _We made it! Yes!" Wasabi shouted. The port kept getting closer and closer, but no matter how hard Gogo hit the brakes, the car wouldn't stop, and they all screamed when the car drove into the port, sinking down to the bottom._

Akari snapped back into reality. She saw that Gogo had already put her gum on the dashboard, and the car was moving at a high speed.

"When did you start driving?" Akari asked, confused.

"A few minutes ago…" Gogo trailed off, not taking her eyes off the road.

The car was heading straight for the oncoming train, and had just slid past the border, blocking cars from coming onto the tracks when a train was coming. Everyone screamed as they just made it past the train.

The microbots came to the side door that Akari had been leaning on, and opened it, causing the door to fall off, and Akari fell out.

"AKARI!" Hiro and Tadashi both shouted fearfully.

Akari closed her eyes tight, screamed, and waited for the pain that never came for the second time that night. When she didn't feel any pain, only the wind, she opened her eyes, and saw that Baymax had grabbed her wrist. He was holding her tightly, but the microbots were stronger. The masked man wrapped microbots around her waist, and pulled her away from the speeding car.

"AKARI!" everyone shouted.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to leave the grasp of the masked man. She wanted to go back home. She wished that she never went to the warehouse in the first place.

Her eyes were focused ahead of her, and her mouth was covered by microbots so she'd quit screaming. She still tried, but the metallic taste was unappealing.

Akari watched as the masked man made a tube of microbots around the car with her friends and brothers inside. The exit was getting smaller and smaller, but Gogo kept driving towards it, and she could tell because of the revving engine.

She watched fearfully as the car broke through the microbots, but plunged into the port, and when they never came up, Akari went ballistic.

"NO!" she screamed. She squirmed as much as she could, but she couldn't get out of the masked man's reach. He turned and took her back inland where she first had seen the masked man, and all Akari did was cry. Cry because she didn't know if her friends and her brothers survived, and the chance was unlikely.

* * *

The masked man grabbed the large piece of an experiment that he placed down, and he hid it in a warehouse, the same one Akari had found earlier, and then he took her and himself out into the port, onto an abandoned island. She had no idea this place existed, but it looked like someone had been doing experiments on the island, because it had a large building right on the edge.

They headed in a hole in the ceiling, and he dropped Akari on the floor of the vast room. Finally Akari had a chance to speak. She glared at his mask, "Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me from my family?"

"Because you destroyed everything I did over the course of your life," the masked man replied. Akari looked at him, her anger being quickly replaced with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"I was the one who separated you and your brother from your family," the masked man admitted. Akari's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?! Do you know how heartbreaking that was to everyone?!" she asked angrily.

"Of course I do," the masked man responded, "But if I hadn't done it, then I wouldn't have been able to get a second chance at revenge."

"Revenge?" Akari asked, confused once again.

"I might as well tell you, being that you'll never be leaving this island," the masked man trailed off.

"Don't sound so confident," Akari stated sarcastically.

"Quiet. Anyway, it all started in a different timeline…"

* * *

 **You guys got the second chapter today! Yay! OK, this whole event starts out the rest of the plot for the story... pretty much. I'm warning you that I'm going to be leaving these chapters on cliff hangers, because I feel like being evil for this story... (MUAHAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Anyway... Thanks to MagicFireTiger! She gave me my 20th review, which gave you all this second chapter today! :)**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	16. Chapter 16: Forming The Team

**Chapter 16**

Everyone stared in horror at the masked man above the water looking down at them, and Akari screaming next to him. He waited until the car was at the very bottom of the port, and then he walked away, taking Akari with him.

Everyone went into a state of panic. First of all, they were about to drown, and second of all, the masked man who was trying to kill them took Akari away, and they don't even know where he took her.

The car was filling up with water fast, because the side door was missing. The group took a deep breath, and let the car fill up with water. They needed to get out, and they were trying to get out of the car before they ran out of air. Baymax was removing his armor, and they all got out of the car. They grabbed onto Baymax, who helped them float to the surface. When they reached the surface, they all gasped for air.

"I told you we'd make it!" Honey Lemon cheered.

"Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low," Baymax stated.

"We should get out of here," Hiro stated.

"I know a place," Fred said, and they all swam to the docks. When they reached the docks, they all hopped out, pulled Baymax out, and followed Fred to his house, walking through the dark, cold streets of San Fransokyo, soaking wet.

* * *

They reached a high-class neighborhood, and all of them were a bit confused about why they were there. However, they followed Fred anyway, and he led them to one of the largest houses in the neighborhood.

"Fred?" Hiro asked.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked as Fred walked up to the front door.

"Oh!" Fred cried in realization, "Welcome to mi casa. That's French for 'front door.'"

"It's really…not," Honey Lemon replied honestly.

"Listen nitwit. A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! AND Akari just got kidnapped by him! I'm not in the mood for any of you-" Gogo said, but was interrupted by a butler opening the door.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick," the man said.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred shouted happily.

The group looked at Fred in shock. They couldn't say anything. Fred turned his attention to them, "Come on in guys. We'll be safe in here."

"Gimme some," Fred said to Heathcliff, who gave him a fist-bump. He held his fist up as everyone else walked by, and Baymax stopped to fist-bump him. Everyone heard Baymax say, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

As they walked through the house, Honey Lemon found the courage to speak. "Freddie, this is your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge," Gogo stated.

"Well, technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island. We should totally go there some time. Frolic," Fred explained. He clapped his hands and a door opened. They all entered, and were shocked at what the room looked like. The door closed behind Gogo, who also looked shocked at the sight of the room.

"You gotta be kidding me," she mumbled.

Honey Lemon gasped. She was looking at a narwhal with a note on it that said, "Fred, do not touch! –Fred."

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today," Wasabi stated as he stared at a painting of a "Jacked up" Fred riding a tiger.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this," he mumbled.

Hiro walked over to the table in the center of the room and sat down on the bench. He put his head in his hands. Tadashi walked behind him, with Baymax following suit. He walked over to the two of them and scanned them.

"Your body temperatures are still low," Baymax told him, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were too busy freaking out internally because they had no clue where Akari was.

"Yeah. Uh-huh," Hiro mumbled.

Hiro and Tadashi felt pressure on top of them, only to realize it was Baymax hugging them and warming them up with his heater. Hiro and Tadashi allowed Baymax to warm them up, and they sighed contently. Fred jumped on Baymax and groaned.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow," he said.

Honey Lemon joined him, then Wasabi and Gogo. "Hmm… it's so nice," Honey Lemon said.

"Oh yeah, that's toasty," Wasabi said as he leaned on Baymax.

Gogo leaned onto Baymax's arm and yawned, "Good robot."

Baymax stood up and turned his heater off a minute later. He scanned the entire group, and he said, "All of your neurotransmitter levels are low, meaning you are experiencing sadness, or despair.

"Well why wouldn't we be?!" Gogo shouted furiously, "Akari just got kidnapped by the masked man, and we don't have a clue where she is!"

A deafening silence filled the room until Baymax spoke once again, "Akari said that apprehending the man in the mask with improve her emotional state."

"Apprehend him?" Gogo asked, "We don't even know who he is!"

"Why would she need her emotional state improved?" Tadashi questioned.

"She found out that the fire was no accident, and she wanted to figure out who started it and why,"

"Who would start the fire?" Honey Lemon asked, confused.

"I have a theory," Fred stated, and ran over to his comic book collection. Everyone else sat down on the couch. He came back a few minutes later with 3 comic books in his hand. He gave one to Hiro, Wasabi, and Gogo.

"Dr. Slaughter, MD?" Wasabi asked.

"Actually millionaire weapons designer, Malcolm Chazzletick," Fred stated.

"The Annihilator?" Hiro asked.

"Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy," Fred explained.

"Baron von Destruct- oh just get to the point!" Gogo shouted.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us, is none other than…" Fred paused and turned on his TV, "Voila! Alistair Krei."

"What?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"Think about it… Krei wanted your microbots, but you said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei," Fred explained his theory.

"It makes sense," Tadashi agreed.

"There's no way, the guy's too high profile," Hiro stated.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know. We don't know anything about him," Hiro admitted.

"His blood type is AB-negative. Cholesterol levels are…" Baymax started, but was interrupted.

"Baymax… You scanned him?!" Tadashi asked in disbelief. Hiro walked over to Baymax, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I am programmed to asses everyone's healthcare needs," Baymax stated, and showed Hiro the masked man's information.

Hiro laughed and put a hand through his hair, "We can use the data from your scan to find him."

"You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo. And might take, I don't know, forever," Gogo told him.

"No. We just have to look for a new angle," Hiro retorted picked up one of Fred's robot action figures, "I could upgrade Baymax's sensor, that way I could scan the whole city at the same time. Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."

"Wait, what?" Tadashi asked.

"Upgrade who, now?" Wasabi asked.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax told them.

"Ok, I like where this is heading," Fred laughed.

"We can't go up against that guy, we're nerds!" Wasabi shouted.

"Hiro, we want to help. But we're just… us," Honey Lemon stated.

"No…" Hiro started, and stepped on to the couch, "You can be… way more."

Gogo stood up, "Professor Callaghan was our favorite professor, and we're going to get Akari back," she said, but then continued, "We're in."

"Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!" Fred shouted with glee.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. Gogo scoffed, "Great, he turned on Fred's super hero switch."

Tadashi looked at the time, "Hiro, we have to go back home now. Aunt Cass is probably worried."

"Ok," he said and jumped off the couch, "See you guys tomorrow."

A chorus of goodbyes filled their ears as they walked out of the room. They walked out of the mansion, and back to the café, with Baymax following behind them.

* * *

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked.

"How are we going to tell Aunt Cass that Akari was kidnapped?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know Hiro, I don't know," he replied honestly.

When they arrived back at the café, they were worried about how Aunt Cass was going to take the news of Akari being kidnapped, but they were about to find out. They walked in the door, walked up the stairs, and walked over to Aunt Cass, who was currently scarfing down a doughnut.

"Hi Aunt Cass," Tadashi greeted quietly.

"Oh, you're back! Are you ok? Where's Akari?" Aunt Cass asked as she hugged them.

"We're fine. But Akari…she uh, got kidnapped," Hiro said nervously.

"WHAT?!" Aunt Cass screamed fearfully.

"She got k-kidnapped," Hiro stammered.

"How did this happen?!" Aunt Cass asked.

"We were driving in Wasabi's van after we called the gang, and this masked man came out of nowhere and snatched Akari out of the car. Then he pushed the car into the port…with all of us still inside," Tadashi explained.

"ARE YOU OK?!" Aunt Cass asked, and began to look them over for injuries.

"We're fine, but we don't have any clue where Akari is," Hiro said sadly.

"Did you tell the police?" Aunt Cass asked.

"…Yes," Hiro lied. Tadashi understood what he was doing. If she found out they were going to become superheroes, she would immediately turn it down… no, she'd FORBID it.

"What did they say?" Aunt Cass asked.

"That they're starting the search tomorrow," Tadashi stated, adding onto the lie.

"Ok," Aunt Cass sighed, "Go get some rest boys."

"Ok. Night Aunt Cass," Hiro and Tadashi both said and walked up the stairs to their room.

They deactivated Baymax, and only wondered where Akari was when they went to their beds, both falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Aunt Cass knows Akari's been kidnapped, and the superhero team has been formed. Find out what happens in the next chapter today... if I get at least 2 reviews...**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	17. Chapter 17: Suit Building and Flying

**Chapter 17**

The information was too much for Akari to handle. From finding out that Callaghan was alive, to finding out he was the one who stole her and her brother from their family 14 years ago, it was a lot to take in. She knew something was up, but she never knew what. But now she finally knows.

At least Callaghan had been kind-hearted enough to give her a decent sized room with a comfortable bed, and it was actually clean, unlike some of the other rooms. It also had a bathroom and a small refrigerator, like the ones in work rooms, so Callaghan could lock her in there if he wanted, which he did.

She knew that even though the food in the fridge was fresh, it wouldn't last very long. She only hoped that her brothers and her friends would come for her, but they never came out of the water, so she assumed they were dead. She would just stare out the window, which was covered with bars, and look out at the shore, wondering what everyone else was doing.

She'd only been on the island for half of a day, and she already wanted to go back home. She cried for Hiro and Tadashi, she just wanted to be back in their arms, but they're gone, and it's all Callaghan's fault.

She remembered something from one of her visions, and it only made her cry more. It was one phrase, and it had 13 words…

 _People keep saying they're not really gone as long as we remember them…_

* * *

When Hiro and Tadashi woke up, they had to get over the initial shock that Akari had really been kidnapped. They wished it had been a dream, but unfortunately, it hadn't. However, they got ready to face the day. They each took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then they walked down the stairs into the garage, and waited for their friends to show up. They showed up a few minutes later, in Wasabi's new van.

They all hopped out and entered the garage, ready to get started.

The first thing they did was get their measurements, because Hiro scanned them all. After that, they got to work on actually making their suits. Hiro, being the robotics genius, worked with them one at a time, making sure they got everything to work in their suits.

The first person he worked with was Wasabi. He helped him precise his lasers, and made them into gloves, so he could slice things. The rest of his suit was pretty simple. It was all green, except for his baggy pants with a red ribbon around the waist line, he had a visor, and a set of comms, which were turned into headphones, since he didn't have a helmet.

After Wasabi, he worked with Honey Lemon. She made a list of chemicals she could make with the elements that wouldn't harm someone, and narrowed down the elements she wanted to use in her purse. She experimented with the chemicals, while Hiro worked with managing to find a way to get all of the chemicals she wanted into a purse, which he managed. The purse was bright orange with a dark orange strap that had chemical pods along it. The rest of her suit was a pick dress over her shoulders and down to the middle of her thigh. The rest of her skin was covered in laced gloves and leggings in a dark magenta. Her shoes were pink wedges instead of heels. Her helmet was the same color as her dress, and the visor could tint if she didn't want to reveal her identity.

After Honey Lemon, it was Gogo's turn. She was using the wheels from her bicycle project and putting them in her suit. She managed to make her wheels go as fast as they could, which of course made Gogo happy. Her suit was yellow and black. Her suit was black spandex, down from her chest down to her ankles. Her boots went from her feet to the middle of her lower-leg. Her suit had electro-magnetic wheels for her boots, and disk shields that also connected with the yellow armor over her arms.

Fred was next. He always said that he wanted to become a fire-breathing dragon, and Hiro said he could do that. Of course, Fred was ecstatic. It was going to be blue and orange, and that it could super-jump was all he told Fred. His suit had 3 eyes, and a circular mouth-so the fire could breathe out of it. He also had super-jump, and one of the eyes was one way transparent, so he could see out of his costume, but no one could see in. he also made the top removable, like everyone else's helmets in a way.

After Fred, it was himself. His suit was a dark purple with black spandex covering the parts that weren't covered in armor. He put magnetic circles on the back of Baymax's suit, which was going to fly, so he put them on his gloves, knees, and shoes. His visor was also dark purple, but it had a red stripe going through the middle of his helmet, except his visor, which could also tint.

Next up was Tadashi's. His suit looked similar to Hiro's suit, except that it was mint green instead of purple. He designed his suit to have a hover board that would activate with the push of a button, and his suit would have technopathic abilities, so he could move around metal objects. He also had a hoverboard so that he could fly in the air with Hiro and Baymax.

Finally, it was Baymax's turn. His suit had rocket fists. Hiro began to work on the inner workings of the suit, and after that he picked the colors and designed it. Baymax's suit was red, but it had a purple stomach plate because he ran out of red color ink. He didn't mind though, because it actually looked good. He finished Baymax's suit and hour and a half later, and then they all decided to head over to Fred's house and practice with their gear.

They packed up their suits and headed off to Fred's house, arriving at his house 15 minutes later. None of them could believe that Fred was rich, but they had to, because the proof was right in front of them.

They unpacked and got into their suits. Then they practiced. They practiced on Heathcliff, who volunteered to be Yokai.

Honey Lemon used her gear to create a chemical, and reluctantly threw it, because she didn't want to hurt Heathcliff. She threw it at his feet, and the chemical grew to his waist, making him stuck in place. Then she walked up to him, and grabbed the mask, giving him a hug after taking the mask.

Next was Gogo. She came outside with her skates off, and put them on while she was sitting on the stair case. She stood up, but then fell down. Hiro offered to help her up but she refused. She stood back up and wobbled, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around Heathcliff a couple of times, picking up speed. She grabbed the end of a hose, and wrapped him up in it, while taking the mask after she was finished tying him up. She handed the mask to Hiro and skated over to Honey Lemon on the deck.

Fred was next. He put it on, and Hiro helped put the helmet part on, and told him how to activate the fire, and he was off. He super-jumped, and breathed fire around Heathcliff. He snuck up behind him, and grabbed the mask.

Finally, it was Wasabi's turn. Hiro had shown him the safety lock on his plasma gloves, so he couldn't unintentionally hurt someone. He saw that Heathcliff was shooting tennis balls at him, and when it came in contact with his gloves, it cut right in half. He sliced all of the tennis balls in half, and then did the same thing with the tennis ball shooter. He turned off his plasma gloves, and grabbed the mask from Heathcliff. He high-fived Hiro.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Hiro called, and he smiled wide as he led them to the field. They were admiring the suits the Hiro was wearing, but they followed and Hiro began talking. "I'd like to introduce, Baymax 2.0."

They all looked at Baymax in awe. Fred gasped, "He glorious."

"Hello," Baymax waved. Tadashi laughed when a butterfly landed on his finger, and he tried to follow it. Hiro stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Focus," Hiro told him, and he stopped following the butterfly, "Show 'em what you got buddy."

Baymax didn't move. He didn't understand what Hiro meant until Hiro whispered, "The fist. Show them the fist."

Baymax stood in a pose with his fist in the air. He looked at Hiro as he stood behind him. "Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

Tadashi began to laugh a little harder. Even the others were laughing. "No, not that," Hiro chuckled, "The thing, the other thing."

Finally, Baymax understood, because he shot a rocket fist at the statue by the wall across the field, and the fist returned a minute later. Everyone gasped.

"Rocket fist makes Freddy so happy!" Fred jumped in excitement.

"That's just one of his new upgrades," Tadashi stated, walking up to Baymax and Hiro.

"Baymax, wings," Hiro said, and wings came out of Baymax's suit. Hiro climbed on Baymax's back, and Tadashi pressed the button on his helmet that activated his hoverboard.

"No way," Fred said enviously.

"Thrusters," Hiro said, and Baymax began to fly off the ground unstably.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax stated.

"I fail to see, how you fail to see, that it's awesome!" Hiro retorted, "Full thrust!" he shouted. When Baymax activated his full thrusters, he fell to the ground, and shot around the field. Then he flew unstably through the air, leaving the yard towards the city.

"Uh-oh," Tadashi breathed as he watched Hiro and Baymax fly into the city, "We'll be back."

He flew off with ease, maintaining his balance easily on the small board. He caught up to Hiro and he shot higher up into the air by the San Fransokyo Bridge.

"Too much thrust! Too much thrust! Too much thrust!" he screamed, and the thrusters turned off. He was falling into the center of traffic on the bridge when he screamed again, "No, no, no, no! Back on! Back On! On! On! On!"

The thrusters turned back on, and Tadashi finally caught back up with him after passing many cars. When he passed the cars, they looked at him in awe and amazement. The 3 of them landed on the bridge.

"Oh, man! Maybe enough flying for today, what do you say?" he asked.

"Sure," Tadashi answered.

Baymax scanned the both of them. "Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily."

"Which means what?" they both asked.

"The treatment is working," Baymax said simply.

Baymax began to tilt off the side of the bridge, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. BAAAYYYMMMAAAXX!" Hiro screamed as they neared closer and closer to the water.

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled, but he sighed in relief when Baymax started flying away from the water. He caught back up with them, and they flew around the city, near and far, high and low, they went all over the place.

They eventually landed on a wind turbine in the sky, and it allowed them to take a rest from all of the fun they just had. They sat down and looked at the sunset.

"That was…that was…" Hiro trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Sick," Baymax stated, "It is just an expression."

"That's right buddy," Hiro chuckled.

"Where'd you learn that?" Tadashi asked.

"Akari has taught me a few expressions, and taught me how to fist-bump," Baymax informed them.

"Cool," Tadashi said.

"I am never taking the bus again," Hiro mumbled.

"Me neither," Tadashi replied.

It was silent for another minute, and Baymax decided to scan them, "Your emotional states have improved. I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."

"What? No. I don't want you to deactivate," Hiro told him.

"Yeah, and we still have to find that guy, and Akari. So fire up that super-sensor," Tadashi commanded, and Baymax stood up so he could scan the city.

"Functionality improved. 1000% increase in range," Baymax said as he scanned. Hiro and Tadashi heard a beeping sound coming from Baymax.

"I have located the patient. On that island," Baymax said, pointing to an abandoned island.

"Let's go get the gang," Tadashi said.

"Ok," Hiro agreed, and they flew back to Fred's house to get the rest of the gang.

* * *

 **You guys got the second chapter again! Good job! The next chapter is where the action is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And it may be where I'm the most evil to these characters...**

 **... (MUAHAHAHAHA) ...**

 **I love being evil!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	18. Chapter 18: Reveal of The Masked Man

**Chapter 18**

Akari was bored out of her mind. Callaghan had locked her in this room for a whole day, and she didn't have anything to do but think. All she thought about was her brothers and friends, who were dead, and it was all Callaghan's fault. So there's a reason why Akari shows hostility towards him.

But today, something different happened. Akari was looking out her window, when a group of colorfully dressed people landed on the edge of the island. She was ecstatic, these people could help her get off the island, and back to her house. She could be free, but when she banged on the window, they didn't hear anything. _The glass must be sound-proof… crap._

She only hoped that they found her, and that she could see her Aunt again.

* * *

Hiro and the rest of the team landed on the island, and looked for an entrance, which they ended up cutting through a wall after failing to attack a pigeon. They had gotten inside, and tried to find the masked man, but had no luck. Instead, they found a room, with a burnt circular ring, and a piece of a brand new looking one. Honey Lemon found a control room, and they watched the video on it.

One of the 9 screens showed a picture of Krei and a general. Krei looked frantic, and the general was angry. "Krei," Hiro mumbled and played the tape from the beginning.

 _"_ _That's right. We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did," Krei informed a group of people walking with him._

 _"_ _We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow," Krei continued. The two rings in the center of the room lit up with a purplish-blue color._

 _"_ _General, May I?" Krei asked, gesturing to the hat in his hand. The general gave him the hat and he threw it into the portal. The hat came out of the other portal, and it was thrown back in, where it was then given back to the general._

Everyone gasped. "Whoa. Magic hat," Fred gasped.

 _"_ _Teleportation, the transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science-fiction anymore," Krei said, and led the group of people to another room._

 _"_ _Now we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride Abigail?"_

 _A woman showed up on another screen walking into the pod that was going to be shot into the portal. "We've invited all these people, might as well give them a show."_

 _"_ _T-minus 30 seconds to launch," an automated voice said, "29, 28, 27…"_

 _"_ _Capsule is in position," a woman said._

 _"_ _Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field," a man in the control room said._

 _"_ _Hm," Krei replied._

 _"_ _Is there a problem Mr. Krei?" the general asked._

 _"_ _No, not at all. It's well within the parameters?" Krei asked the man at the desk who nodded slightly._

 _"_ _Let's move forward," Krei commanded._

 _"_ _3, 2, 1… Pod engaged," the automated voice said._

 _The pod went through the portal, and a few seconds after, an alarm sounded._

 _"_ _Field breach! Abort!" a man shouted, "we've lost all contact with the pod."_

 _The second portal burst into flames and was instantly destroyed._

 _Honey Lemon gasped, "Oh no."_

 _"_ _It's breaking up! The pilot is gone!" another man shouted._

 _"_ _Portal 2 is down," a man said, "The magnetic containment field's down!"_

 _"_ _Krei shut it down, now!" the general shouted. Krei shut down the portal._

 _"_ _I want this island sealed off!..." the general shouted._

"The government shut down Krei's experiment," Hiro stated.

"And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back," Honey Lemon finished.

"Krei's the guy in the mask," Tadashi stated, "He kidnapped Akari." _But why?_

"Oh no," Baymax said. Everyone turned around to see a piece of concrete being thrown at them. Everyone gasped when the concrete hit them. Baymax stood in the way of the concrete, so nobody was hurt. Honey Lemon was coughing because of the dust in the air, and everyone was on the ground, but other than that, everyone was ok.

"Baymax. Get us out of here," Hiro commanded, and he used his rocket fist to break the concrete that was on top of them.

Yokai turned around. When he saw that they were ok, he got mad.

"Go for the transmitter. Behind the mask," Hiro shouted.

Yokai flung some of the microbots at Hiro, but Baymax got in his way and flung him back instead. "Baymax!" Hiro shouted and ran over to Baymax.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"It's Fred time," Fred said heroically. He jumped out in front of Yokai. "Super-jump! Gravity crush!" Fred shouted. Yokai threw microbots his way, "Falling hard!"

"Seriously what's the plan?" Wasabi asked again.

"Get the mask," Gogo said as she sped off.

"Right behind you!" Honey Lemon ran after her.

"Me too!" Tadashi shouted, following Honey Lemon and Gogo.

"For real, what is the plan?" Wasabi asked for the third time, but got no response.

Gogo sped around the room, which distracted Yokai. She managed to hit him in the head one with her disk, but when she tried to do it again, she missed and hit Honey Lemon instead, and caused her to release a ball in her hand that mad the ground slippery, and Gogo slipped. Honey Lemon and Gogo were both down.

Wasabi walked next to Yokai. "Hey! Uh, you wanna dance masked man? 'Cause you'll be dancing with these," Wasabi shouted and activated his laser gloves, "Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this!" Wasabi shouted and swung his arm around, "And a little bit of that!"

Yokai instantly sent bursts of microbots at him, but Wasabi kept slicing them. When Yokai stopped, Wasabi thought he'd won. "Haha! Is that all you got?" he asked triumphantly. Then he looked down at his feet, which were covered by microbots. "Oh, you got that too." Wasabi was flung across the room, and collided with Fred, who shouted "Back into the fire!" before he was hit by Wasabi. Tadashi tried to help all he could, but soon ended up like the rest of the gang.

Yokai crated a fist above them, and was about to squish them, but then Baymax flew behind him, getting his attention.

He threw waves of microbots at him, but Baymax dodged all but one. Hiro flew off of Baymax, and fell on top of Yokai, and they both fell down the stairs. The microbots fell, because they weren't in anyone's control. Yokai didn't face them when his mask came off, because he didn't want to reveal himself, but he knew he had to.

Hiro grabbed the mask and stood up, "It's over Krei."

Yokai stood up and faced them all, and they were all shocked to see who it was. They all gasped in shock. "Pro…Professor Callaghan? The explosion…you died."

"No. I had your microbots," he said matter-of-factly.

"Akari. Where is she?" Hiro asked sternly.

"She's dead," Callaghan said with no emotion.

"You're lying!" Tadashi shouted from the balcony.

"No I'm not. If you want proof, why don't you look at the bottom of the port where your car is?" Callaghan asked rhetorically. Everyone gasped, why would he do such a horrible thing to an innocent girl?

"B-But why would you do that?" Hiro stammered, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"She was getting in my way," Callaghan stated.

"She was just curious," Hiro tried to defend.

"That was her mistake!" Callaghan shouted.

"No it wasn't, it was yours," Hiro said with an angry tone, and glared at Callaghan. Baymax landed behind him, and he made his choice, "Baymax, destroy."

"Hiro, you can't do that!" Tadashi shouted.

"Yes I can," Hiro replied, not removing his gaze from the man he despised the most in the world. He killed Akari. His twin sister, his best friend for his whole life, and her life ended like that, because of Callaghan.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax stated.

"Not anymore," Hiro said as he removed Baymax's healthcare chip and threw it across the room. "Hiro, this is not what…" Baymax trailed off, because the only chip in his system was his fighting chip. His eyes turned red. "Do it Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro shouted, pointing to Callaghan.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted.

Baymax shot his rocket fists at Callaghan, but he missed each time because everyone prevented him from killing Callaghan. They were all flung across the room, into walls, and just out of the way. Baymax only took the order of Hiro, which was to destroy Callaghan. Tadashi and Fred were both thrown aside, but Fred hit Hiro and the mask fell out of his hand. Honey Lemon found Baymax's chip and struggled to put it in. when she did, Callaghan was gone, and Hiro was furious. Baymax helped everyone up, but the stepped back in fear. "My healthcare protocol has been violated. I regret any distress I may have caused."

"How could you do that?! He was right there!" Hiro shouted.

"What you just did, we never signed up for," Wasabi tried to put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, but Hiro moved away from him.

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's it," Gogo stated, which only made Hiro angrier.

"I never should have let you help me!" Hiro shouted, "It's all his fault that Akari is gone, and now you're all taking his side."

"We're not taking his side," Tadashi told him, "We just don't think it's right to kill him, even if he did kill Akari."

"Whatever," he turned to Baymax, "Baymax, find Callaghan."

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax stated.

"ARGH!" Hiro groaned. He climbed behind Baymax and climbed up his back, "Wings! Fly!"

"Hiro!" they all shouted as Hiro and Baymax flew away.

"He's gone," Honey Lemon said sadly.

"I don't blame him for acting like that, he just lost his younger sister, that he's known his whole life," Tadashi stated, "We need to get off the island."

"I'll call Heathcliff," Fred said, and walked away.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax arrived back at the garage. Hiro stomped in, grabbed Baymax's helmet off his head, and connected it to his computer to fix it. While Hiro was fixing his enhanced scanner, Baymax scanned Hiro.

"Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed," Baymax stated.

Hiro disconnected the helmet from his computer, and put the helmet back on his head, "There. Is it working?"

"My sensor is now operational," Baymax replied.

"Good," Hiro said, and tapped Baymax's access port on Baymax's chest, but it wouldn't open. He tapped it again, "What?"

"Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?" Baymax asked.

"Yes," Hiro replied, tapping the port once again.

"But my purpose is to heal the sick and injured," Baymax stated.

"Baymax, open your access port," Hiro commanded.

"Will terminating Callaghan improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Yes! N-No…I don't know!" Hiro stammered, and continued to tap on Baymax's chest, "Open your access."

"Is this what Akari would've wanted?" Baymax asked.

"It doesn't matter," Hiro said angrily, but he suddenly felt conflicted.

"Akari would not want you-" before Baymax could finish, Hiro cried out in despair, "Akari's gone!"

Hiro sunk down, and he put his head on Baymax's stomach, "Akari's gone."

"Akari is here," Baymax said.

"No, she's not here," Hiro replied, trying all his best not to cry.

"Akari is here," Baymax repeated, and lit up his stomach, and a video began to play…

 _A whirring sound erupted form Baymax for about a minute, and then it stopped. Akari and Tadashi looked at Baymax with a confused look._

 _"_ _What was that?" Akari asked._

 _"_ _I don't know," Tadashi said, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

 _"_ _Scanning for biological similarities…" Baymax said and started whirring again._

 _"_ _What? We're not siblings Baymax," Akari stated. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

 _"_ _That information is false," Baymax said and lit up his stomach, which displayed two figures, "You two are indeed siblings."_

 _"_ _What?" Akari asked in disbelief and looked at Tadashi, who had the same facial expression she did-eyes wide and mouth agape, T-That can't be true."_

 _"_ _It is true Akari," Baymax stated._

 _"_ _B-But w-why…why would my p-parents l-lie t-to Hiro and I like that?" Akari stammered, tears welling up in her eyes._

 _"_ _I don't know," Tadashi whispered._

 _"_ _In case I am incorrect, you may want to take a genetic test done by a professional," Baymax stated._

 _"_ _Let's do it," Akari said._

 _"_ _What?" Tadashi asked._

 _"_ _I want to know…I want to know if this is true or not," she explained._

Hiro looked at the screen. He saw his sister, looking off the camera at Tadashi, but he never thought that he would see Akari again. He really missed her, even if he just found out Akari had been dead for less than an hour.

The tears in his eyes began to fall.

 _"_ _If the test comes back positive, I want to say I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _For what?" Tadashi asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"_ _That's not true! If the test is positive, Hiro and I put you through 14 years of despair and depression, and that had to have been so hard!" Akari cried, tears welling up once again._

 _"_ _Hey," Tadashi said as he walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, "if it's positive, it's not your fault. Not yours or Hiro's. The only person, who should apologize, is the person who took you from the hospital."_

 _"_ _Really?" Akari asked._

 _"_ _Yes, you have nothing to be guilty about," Tadashi said, giving her a soft smile, and she returned it._

 _"_ _Thanks Tadashi," Akari said._

 _"_ _You're welcome," Tadashi replied._

Hiro saw that his brother and sister were hugging. It was very hard for him to deal with the fact that his twin sister was gone, but he honestly thought she had been perfect. He'd never admit it, but he was jealous of her. She had always been honest, and she had never felt guilty for anything. Seeing her like this made him want to break.

He missed his sister a lot. The final video began to play…

 _Akari's eyes were red and puffy, and she was wrapped up in a blanket she kept in her lab. Her hair was a mess, like she just came out of bed._

 _"_ _I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked._

 _"_ _Baymax, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do," Akari sniffled._

 _"_ _What seems to be the trouble? My sensors are indicating that you are experiencing confusion and sadness," Baymax stated._

 _"_ _Because I am. I don't know what to do. I just found out Tadashi is my brother, just like you said, but I don't know what to do now," Akari threw her hands into the air in frustration._

 _"_ _You will be alright. There, there," Baymax hugged Akari._

 _"_ _Thanks Baymax, I needed that. You know, Tadashi was right when he said that you were going to help a lot of people, because if some people need a hug, even for no reason, you can give it to them. I can't wait for my other brother Hiro to see you. I hope you give him lots of inspiration, because he loves robots…"Akari trailed off. She smiled the more she talked._

 _"_ _Your neurotransmitter levels have risen dramatically. Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked._

 _"_ _Yes. Thank you Baymax, I am satisfied with my care," Akari said, and she smiled the sweet smile the Hiro always loved to see on her face._

Hiro smiled sadly at the picture of his sister on the screen. She was so young, just like him, and she didn't deserve this kind of treatment from Callaghan. But he realized that what he did, trying to kill Callaghan, was wrong. He shouldn't have tried to kill him, he was just upset…really upset. The screen turned off and Hiro looked Baymax in the eyes.

"Thank you Baymax…I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "I just really miss my sister."

"Hiro," he heard Gogo call. He turned and saw everyone walking in.

"Guys, uh… I'm…" Hiro couldn't finish because Gogo pulled him into a hug, and he nearly lost it. He got a good look at everyone's faces. They were all filled with grief and despair, but his and Tadashi's were the worst. He wasn't crying like Hiro, but he could tell he really wanted to do.

"We're going to catch Callaghan," Gogo whispered, "And we're going to make sure he gets what he deserves."

"You guys still want to help me?" Hiro asked, shocked.

"Of course we still want to help Hiro!" Tadashi told him honestly, "You were just upset, and we understand."

"Eh, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time," Wasabi suggested sarcastically.

"Oh man… I…" Hiro started, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah, it's cool," Fred told him, "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

"Hiro, we found something you should see," Honey Lemon said, and pulled out a USB drive. Hiro grabbed it from her and put it in his computer. He played the feed.

 _"_ _You almost got us all killed!" the general exclaimed._

 _"_ _Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!" Callaghan shouted. Hiro paused the video._

"Callaghan? He was there?" Hiro asked.

"He was such a good man. What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but the answer's here somewhere," Hiro said, turning his attention back to the computer. He rewound the tape until he heard Honey Lemon say, "Wait, wait! Stop."

"There he is," she said, pointing to one of the videos.

"With the pilot," Hiro finished, "Hang on." He rewound the tape to a specific part of the video.

 _"_ _We've invited all these people…" Abigail said, and then the tape was rewound and paused._

Hiro zoomed in on the name on the side of the pilot's helmet. "The pilot was Callaghan's daughter."

"So Callaghan blames Krei," Tadashi finished.

"This is a revenge story," Fred recapped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hiro asked.

"Hold it Hiro. We don't know where to go," Tadashi stated.

"I do. Krei is opening Krei Tech today, which is the perfect opportunity to get revenge on him," Hiro replied.

"Ok… I guess we do know where we're going," Tadashi said.

"Let's go!" Hiro shouted.

They all flew off to Krei Tech, to save Krei, stop Callaghan, and stop Callaghan's plan, hoping they weren't too late when they got there.

* * *

 **I told you I was going to be evil to these characters! (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA) The next chapter is the fight. I'll post it tomorrow.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Fight

**Chapter 19**

Akari stared out the window again in despair. A helicopter landed, and everyone left, not even knowing she was there. But they all looked a little depressed. She wanted to leave, but she had no clue how.

She watched Callaghan run away on his swarm of microbots towards Krei Tech, and left her there. She had no idea if he'd be back, or if she would survive.

She wanted to go home, see Aunt Cass, and just lie in her warm bed. She stood up from her bed, and walked over to the door. Then she rammed her body against it, and she could feel it denting as she hit it. She figured if she hit it again, she could break free, and find a way to get back to the city.

She rammed her body against the door again, and the door came off the hinges, falling to the ground. She landed on top of the door, and ran down the hallway, trying to find her way out of the building. She ended up in the main room that Callaghan had dropped her in on her first night there, but it looked different.

The control room was destroyed, several pillars were knocked down, and there were microbots all over the floor. As much as Akari wanted to know what happened, she focused on finding a way back to the city.

She made it outside, and she found a boat just a few feet from the building. She pushed it into the water, and jumped in. then she jumped in and rowed off to the city. She was free, and she could finally go home.

* * *

The team flew through the town as fast as they could, trying to get there before Callaghan succeeded in his revenge. They got closer, and saw that Callaghan was gripping Krei in microbots, and the portal had already been activated, so it was sucking up the building in parts.

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro shouted as they landed. Callaghan turned around. He had his mask above his head, so they could see the anger in his eyes.

"Let him go," he said. Callaghan made no movement. Hiro took off his helmet, "Is this what Abigail would've wanted?"

"Abigail is gone!" Callaghan shouted.

"This won't change anything. Trust me, I know," Hiro explained. Everyone smiled at him. He understood that what he did was wrong. Callaghan's expression changed. Hiro was getting through to him!

"Listen to the kid Callaghan. Please, just let me go. I'll give you anything you want!" Krei bargained.

Callaghan's face twisted back into anger, "I want my daughter back!" he growled. He put his mask back on and sent a large wave of microbots at Hiro and the gang. They were separated; Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax were on one side of the wave, while Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo were on the other.

"Go for the mask!" Tadashi shouted, and everyone ran towards Callaghan. Hiro and Tadashi flew off, but Callaghan got a hold on Baymax's leg, and threw him against the wall. Hiro was shaken off of Baymax, and was flung into the building, which was beginning to get sucked up into the portal. Tadashi watched in horror as his younger brother held onto a piece of metal that was sticking out in the center of the portal.

"Hiro!" he screamed.

"Baymax!" everyone else shouted.

"Hiro! Hold on, ok?" Tadashi asked through the communication device in their helmets.

"Why would I ever let go?" he asked with pure terror in his voice.

Everyone tried to attack Callaghan, but the microbots were winning. Wasabi got stuck between 2 panels being pushed together by microbots, Gogo got trapped in a sphere, Honey Lemon's chemical force field was crumbling, Fred's suit was being pulled by its limbs, making him stuck, and Tadashi got trapped in a cube of microbots. Hiro was holding on for his life, but his hand slipped and he floated closer and closer to the portal. Baymax was also trapped under microbots, but only his head showed.

"No!" Honey Lemon shouted.

"He's too strong!" Wasabi shouted.

"There's no way out!" Gogo shouted.

"You can't beat him!" Fred shouted.

"There's too many microbots!" Tadashi shouted.

Hiro watched as his friends and brother became trapped. He was still holding tight to the wire he grabbed onto earlier. Suddenly, something small he recognized hit the visor of his helmet. He heard them all shouting his name through the comms, but he ignored them while he was trying to think.

"That's it! I know how to beat him!" he mumbled. "Listen up. Use those big brains of yours and think around the problem. Look for a new angle!" he shouted.

Tadashi smirked, "Stealing my words now, are you?"

"Just do it!" Hiro shouted.

Tadashi used his technopathic abilities to manipulate the microbots into opening the cube, allowing him to walk out of it. Honey Lemon waited for the right time, and she grabbed a wave of microbots. She jumped out of her pink chemical cover. Gogo sped around the circle she was trapped in as fast as she could, and it was sliced in half, so she jumped out. Wasabi turned on his lasers and cut a hole in the ground beneath them. He slid through the panels and escaped the microbots. Finally, Fred grabbed a piece of sheet metal off the ground and sliced the microbots that were holding his suit in one place.

Baymax!" Hiro shouted. Baymax turned his head to look at Hiro, but he was still stuck under the microbots. A piece of metal gashed Hiro's shoulder. He groaned. Baymax zoomed in on Hiro before his head was covered, "Hiro?" he asked.

A rocket fist busted out of the microbots that were holding Baymax down, and soon the rest of Baymax came out. He was flying toward Hiro, so Hiro let go of the wire he was holding, and Baymax caught him before he was sucked into the portal.

They all heard Krei laugh and say; "I love that robot!" before Callaghan wrapped him up in debris on the side of the building.

Baymax landed on the top of a building, and the rest of them met up with Hiro. "Ok, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots, they'll get sucked up into the portal," Hiro informed the group.

"Now that is a plan!" Wasabi shouted and turned on his lasers.

"Honey, Fred. Can you give us some cover?" Hiro asked.

"Like you have to ask," Fred said.

Honey Lemon pulled 4 blue balls out of her bag. "Let's do this, Freddie!" she shouted and threw the balls into the air. Fred breathed fire on them, and a giant cloud of smoke was created.

"Smokescreen!" Fred shouted.

Callaghan was annoyed by the smoke, so he went higher up, above it. He saw that Baymax and Hiro were headed straight for him, so he sent several waves of microbots his way. They both spotted this, so they flew up to the portal and turned around. Baymax dove down and broke the microbots with one swift motion, and they were all sucked up into the portal.

Below the smoke, the team was focused on breaking the stems of microbots. Wasabi jumped, and he realized he was floating down. "Gravity's getting a little weird here guys! Wait, let's use this!" he jumped onto the wall and sliced numerous stems. "Green blades of fury!" he shouted.

Gogo was sliding through the stems, breaking all of the ones she passed by. She leaped onto a gigantic on and yelled, "Woman Up!"

Honey Lemon jumped higher and higher up the stems and stuck her purse in an opening. One last ball flew out and she threw it at the purse, causing a massive pink explosion. "Now that's a chemical reaction!" she shouted.

Fred grabbed two panels off the ground and used them as signs. "Double sign-spin!" he shouted as he breathed fire on the edges of the signs, "Now my signs are on fire!" he sliced through the stems with ease.

Tadashi ran around through the smoke, disabling the thinner stems of microbots as he ran. Then he activated his hoverboard and flew above the smoke discreetly, and saw Hiro and Baymax. The karate moves really came in handy.

"Back kick. Knifehand. Roundhouse. Hammerfist," Baymax said as he did the moves.

Callaghan used his microbots to trap Baymax in one place. "This ends now!" he shouted, and gestured for more microbots to come up, but none did. Hiro smiled smugly as he realized he was out of microbots.

"Looks like you're out of microbots," Hiro stated.

"What?" Callaghan mumbled. He looked down. The cloud of smoke was dissolving, and the only microbots were the ones he was on, and the one he trapped Baymax in. Baymax broke out of the microbots and flew down to Callaghan with a fist outward. Tadashi and Callaghan both gasped, but Baymax stopped short when he was only inches away from Callaghan's face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being," Hiro paused, "But we'll take that." Baymax took the mask off of Callaghan's face and crushed it.

As soon as the mask was crushed, the microbots that were holding the portal and Callaghan in the air collapsed. Callaghan fell, and he could feel himself being sucked into the portal. But Baymax grabbed him and put him on the ground safely. The portal landed on the ground, but it was still on and sucking in debris. Tadashi landed on the ground a few seconds after Hiro did and noticed the same thing.

"The portal's still on! We have to shut it down!" Hiro shouted.

"We can't! The magnetic containment field is failing! The portal's going to tear itself apart!" Krei shouted.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hiro shouted, and they all ran from the portal. Hiro stopped running when he saw Baymax wasn't following them. He ran back towards Baymax, and Tadashi ran after Hiro.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

"My sensor is detecting signs of life," Baymax stated.

"What?" Hiro and Tadashi asked in unison.

"Coming from there," Baymax said, pointing to the portal.

"The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper-sleep," Baymax stated.

"Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive," Hiro stated.

"Abigail," Callaghan turned to face the portal. Then he shouted, "Someone get her out!"

"Let's go get her," Hiro said confidently. He jumped on Baymax's back.

"Hiro no!" Tadashi yelled, "It's too dangerous."

"I agree. The portal is destabilizing. You'll never make it," Krei told them.

"She's alive in there. Someone has to help," Hiro stated. Everyone realized he was right, and Tadashi gave in and let him go. Hiro and Baymax flew into the portal, leaving Hiro's friends and brother to hope that they all make it out safely.

* * *

 **The next chapter is in the portal, if you didn't already figure that out. I know I promised you a chapter revolving around Akari, and it's coming today. I would've put it up yesterday, but I was too lazy to.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	20. Chapter 20: Baymax's Sacrifice For Hiro

**Chapter 20**

When Hiro and Baymax went through the portal, their surroundings were like something out of a Science-fiction movie. The portal looked like one of Honey Lemon's experiments gone wrong. Hiro gasped in awe at the sight, because it looked so beautiful, but it also looked creepy.

"Careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere," Hiro stated, and they flew around the debris, looking for the pod that Abigail had been sent there in.

Baymax was careful enough to make sure that Hiro wasn't hit by anything, but Hiro had to jump off of Baymax at one point to dodge a huge piece of debris. He jumped through a hole and landed back on Baymax.

"I have located the patient," Baymax stated, pointing to a pod at the back of the portal that was covered in dust. Baymax flew over to the pod, and they wiped off the dust. She was breathing, but Baymax was right about her being in hyper-sleep.

"Let's get her home buddy," Hiro said to Baymax, and started giving directions to Baymax so he could steer them around the debris in the portal to the exit.

"Veer right!" Baymax turned right.

"To the left!" Baymax turned left.

"Hard right!" Baymax turned right again.

"Up and over," Baymax flew over and under debris.

"Ok. Level off, easy," Hiro said, and they flew through a piece of debris.

"Nice flying buddy!" Hiro shouted, "We're almost there!"

Suddenly, a large piece of concrete came flying their way. Baymax was the first one to notice it, and he quickly got in the way to protect him from the concrete. It hit Baymax hard, his armor was almost completely off him, except for a rocket fist and his now broken thrusters, and he began to slowly float away from Hiro.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted and looked at his robotic friend. He watched as he tried to fly over to him, but it didn't work, his thrusters were broken.

"My thrusters are in-operable," Baymax stated.

"Just grab hold," Hiro said and held out his hand as far as he could.

Baymax grabbed Hiro's hand and Hiro pulled him back to the pod. They didn't have a way to get out of the portal fast enough, and it was closing fast. Hiro thought they had no way to get home, until Baymax spoke up.

"There is still a way I can get the both of you to safety," Baymax stated, and prepared to use his rocket fist, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"No, no, no, no. what about you?" Hiro stammered.

"You are my patient," Baymax informed them.

"B-but B-B-Baymax…" Hiro stuttered.

"Your health is my only concern," Baymax interrupted.

"Stop, please! I'm going to figure this out," Hiro pleaded.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"No! There's gotta be another way. I'm not gonna just leave you here! I'll think of something!" Hiro said, looking around frantically.

"There is no time," Baymax stated, "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No! Please! I can't lose you too!" Hiro cried.

"Hiro, I will always be with you," Baymax told them. He looked at him sadly. Tears welled up in his eyes again, because he knew that he had to leave his friend behind. He wrapped his arms around him, sniffled, and let the tears fall down his face. He felt Baymax's vinyl arm wrap around him for the last time, and he grabbed on tightly to the pod. Hiro took a deep breath and said, "I'm satisfied with my care."

He watched as the rocket fist blew him and the pod one way, and Baymax the other. He watched in despair as his friend, and his brother's invention, floated off into the distance. He hung his head as he exited to portal, only for the portal to explode a second after he came out with the pod. When the portal exploded, Hiro tried all he could to keep in his sobs. He slid off the pod, and stood next to it, and watched his friends and brother run over to him.

"Hiro!" Wasabi shouted.

"Thank god he's alright!" he heard Tadashi cry. They all approached to see that he had red eyes. "Baymax?" he asked.

Hiro didn't reply. Instead, he looked at the woman inside the pod. She began to wake up, and a paramedic came over to all of them. They didn't want their identities to be revealed, so the team ran off and overlooked the scene from a building.

Hiro walked away after a few minutes of watching the scene below, because he was too depressed. He had managed to snag Baymax's rocket fist before they left the scene, so he could always have something of his.

* * *

Everyone went their separate ways, back to their homes to recap the past week's events. Tadashi and Hiro walked back to the café, and put their suits in the garage. They hid it from Aunt Cass, because they knew she'd say what they did was reckless.

They had no idea how to tell Aunt Cass that Akari was dead, but they would tell her later, because they wanted to rest right now. They headed upstairs to their room, and fell asleep in their beds, Akari and Baymax on their minds.

Aunt Cass came up to their room a few hours later to see that her nephews were both asleep with tear-stained cheeks in their beds. She was concerned for their behavior, and she wanted to know if this somehow tied into Akari's kidnapping. As much as she knows, the police have yet to found her missing niece.

"I hope they find Akari soon," she mumbled as she turned out the light in the bedroom.

Little did she know, Hiro and Tadashi were listening, and they began crying all over again.

* * *

 **Sad chapter, I know. I lied in the last chapter's author's note about the one about being Akari's chapter today, that one comes tomorrow. The next one is the chapter all about Akari, and if you've read "Try To Picture Yourself Without Us," then you'll know 3 characters making a guest appearance, though one of them doesn't show up until the chapter after the next.**

 **Who are these three characters? Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	21. Chapter 21: Akari Tells Her Story

**Chapter 21**

Akari didn't get back into the city until it was the middle of the night. She had very little strength, and the distance between the island and the city was very far. Coincidentally, she rowed the boat to the port, the exact spot where her brothers and friends died. She hopped off the boat, and dangled her legs over the side of the dock, looking into the darkness of the night, thinking about what had happened to her over the course of 3 days…

She got sick and collapsed…

She found a man in a mask who stole her brother's microbots…

She was involved in a car chase…

She was kidnapped during the car chase…

Her brothers and friends died…

She found out that Callaghan manipulated her family's lives…

And she became an only child…

"All in 3 days… Why did this have to happen to me?! Of all people, why me?! I've already suffered enough over the course of 14 years, and I didn't even know it, but know I have to live the rest of my life like this…and there isn't anything I can do," Akari cried.

She sobbed and curled herself into a ball on the dock, replaying every horrible moment in her life. The worst memory of them all however, was when she lost just about everyone she was close to.

 _People keep saying they're not really gone…as long as we remember them…_

"But I don't want to just remember them! I want to be in their arms and hear their voices… but I can't do that because it's ALL CALLAGHAN'S FAULT!" Akari screamed into the distance.

"Are you ok?" a woman asked from behind her. Akari turned to see a young woman, maybe a year or so older than her with platinum-blonde hair and pale skin, walking up behind her, and she wasn't alone. She had a younger girl with her, maybe 2 years younger than herself behind her with red hair and fair skin.

"No," Akari mumbled.

"What's wrong?" the red-head asked.

"Everything! Just about everything I cared about is lost, and I discovered my family wasn't the way it was supposed to be," Akari replied. Then she began to sob, "How do you keep going…when the worst thing has already happened?"

"Would you like to talk about it?" the blonde asked.

"I guess… maybe getting it off my chest will make me feel better," Akari admitted. The 2 girls approached her and sat facing her on the dock.

"I'm Elsa, and this is my younger sister Anna," the blonde greeted.

"I'm Akari," Akari replied.

"Start whenever you're ready to Akari," Anna said.

Akari sighed sadly, "Ok. Well, a few days ago I was kidnapped. I had no idea why, but a masked man grabbed me while my friends, brothers, and I were in a car chase trying to get away from him. He made me watch the car go into the port, and now everyone that I cared about except my Aunt is dead. They drowned, right here."

"Akari, I'm so sorry!" Elsa exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. I've had a really rough life, and this just added onto it," Akari muttered.

"What do you mean by rough life?" Anna asked.

"Well, that's a long story, but I guess I could explain it, because I have no intention to go back home right now. What about you? Aren't your parents worried about you?" Akari asked.

"We're runaways. We don't have a family, unless you count our bunch of runaways a family," Elsa explained.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, my life has been so rough because 2 months ago, I discovered my parents, weren't really my parents. My twin brother and I had been stolen from the hospital the day we were born, and they took us in," Akari explained.

"Did they ever find out who took you from the hospital?" Elsa asked.

"No, but I found out a few days ago, but that's something I'll explain in a minute. Anyway, I started going to SFIT, and I met someone who reminded me greatly of my twin," Akari continued.

"You go to SFIT?" Anna asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I'm a prodigy. Graduated high school at 13," Akari stated.

"That's so cool!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know. After I got to know this boy, his name was Tadashi, he and I became best friends and we formed a close bond, because he told me that his brother and sister had been stolen from the hospital the day they were born. We didn't know it at the time, but my twin-Hiro-and I were his brother and sister, and we thought that our names were a coincidence. Until one day when Tadashi wanted me to test out his new invention. It was a robot, he was a healthcare companion, and his name was Baymax. He scanned us and told us we were siblings, and 3 weeks later, we got the test results back from a genetic test we took, and his results were true," Akari explained.

"Wow. I understand what you mean now by a rough life," Elsa stated.

"It gets worse though, sadly. My brothers and I were involved in the fire at SFIT a month ago," Akari said sadly.

"The one where the professor died?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, that one," Akari stated bitterly, and continued, "We all survived, and then our family relationship was revealed a week later, and he had been living with our Aunt Cass ever since. A few days ago, I got really sick, and I collapsed in my lab, and I was sent home. When I woke up, I was completely well again, and Baymax took care of me. This is where things start to get weird…"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Well you see… ever since the night of the fire at SFIT, I've been getting visions. These visions show me the future, or an important event that happened differently from what actually happened. I never knew why I had these visions, but I always wondered what they meant," Akari explained.

"Do you know what they mean now?" Anna asked.

"Yes I do, but I wish I didn't. Anyway, I had a vision to look under my bed, and when I did, I found a piece of my brother's showcase project, and Baymax and I decided to follow it. It led us to a warehouse in the heart of San Fransokyo that I had seen in a vision. We went inside, and I discovered that a masked man was mass-producing my brother's invention. We were chased around the warehouse, and we jumped out a window to escape him, because the door had been locked," Akari explained.

"Did you get hurt?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"No, I was fine. But we ran back home, and I had a vision explaining to me that the fire hadn't been an accident. Someone set it, and it had killed the professor," Akari stated.

"Oh no…" Anna gasped.

"Yeah, so I decided to go after the masked man with Baymax, and he found us, so we ran…and I caught up with my brothers and friends, who were trying to find me," Akari sighed.

"Is this where the car chase starts?" Anna asked.

"Y-Yeah… we drove as fast as we could through the city, but the masked man still was on our tail. I was leaning against the side door, and he opened it, and I nearly fell out, if it hadn't been for Baymax grabbing my wrist. But the masked man wrapped my brother's invention around me, and he took me away from the car. That was the last time I ever saw any of my friends or family in that car…" Akari stammered.

"Oh my gosh, Akari!" Anna exclaimed, and she gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Anna, I needed that," Akari smiled slightly.

"You looked like you did," Anna smiled.

"A-After the car plunged into the port, he took me to the island that way," Akari stated, pointing to the abandoned island on the other side, "And he revealed himself to me."

"Who was it?" Elsa asked.

"It was Professor Callaghan, the professor who supposedly died at the showcase. He faked his death so he could get revenge on someone. But the worst part, is that he told me that he was the one who separated Hiro and I from our family in the hospital. It's because of him, I barely know my older brother and my Aunt, and it's because of him that I never met my parents."

"Whoa… that must've been really intense," Anna said, shocked.

"It really was. It was too much for me to handle, and I spent 2 days on that island alone, and he told me I was never going to go back to the city, because I ruined his plans," Akari explained.

"You poor thing," Elsa said sympathetically.

"I don't want to seem selfish but yeah. Then a group of colorful people in armor landed on the island, and they chased him away, but they didn't find me, and when they left, they looked all depressed," Akari stated.

"Colorful people in armor?" Anna asked.

"Yeah…" Akari trailed off.

"Elsa, doesn't that match the description of the new superheroes?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it does," Elsa said in realization.

"Superheroes?" Akari asked.

"Yeah! They saved Krei, and a girl who was lost to a portal 4 months ago. And they put the masked man-now revealed as the professor-in jail," Anna explained.

"So Callaghan's been arrested?" Akari asked.

"Yep," Elsa replied.

"Good. I hope he gets what he deserves," Akari mumbled.

"We do too," Anna smiled, "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No, not really. I was planning going back home tomorrow, since it's pretty late now," Akari answered.

"Elsa, can we ask Lanie to let her stay with us tonight?" Anna asked.

"Who's Lanie?" Akari asked.

"She's the leader of our group of runaways. I guess we could ask her, Anna," Elsa stated.

"Yes!" Anna cheered, and jumped in the air, "Come on guys, let's go!"

She ran off, but not too far, just out of earshot, "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea…" Elsa laughed.

Akari followed them to a warehouse-thankfully, nowhere near where she found the warehouse full of microbots-and the group of runaways accepted her, and let her stay as long as she wanted.

But now, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete! She's finally free! I have an idea for the remaining chapters... Unfortunately, there are only a few more to go until the end.**

 **If you guys could leave me ideas for plots that include Akari for other stories, I would appreciate it. I REALLY don't want to leave Akari yet, she's my favorite OC.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking the Bad News

**Chapter 22**

When Hiro and Tadashi woke up the next morning, they knew that they were going to have to tell Aunt Cass about Akari. Of course, they'd leave out the superhero parts, and they'd say Baymax stopped working because of water in his system.

The hopped out of their beds, and looked at Akari's in despair. It only made Hiro think of Baymax more, which made him feel guilty that he lost his brother's robot in the portal.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

"What is it Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm sorry," Hiro apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tadashi asked.

"For losing Baymax in the portal," Hiro replied.

"Hiro, you don't have to apologize for that," Tadashi told him.

"But it's my fault! I couldn't find a way to get us all out fast enough," Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro, Baymax sacrificed himself for you. You don't need to feel guilty for what he did," Tadashi said in an attempt to calm him down.

"But I still do," Hiro muttered.

"Maybe it's because we all failed to protect Akari. Because I feel guilty for that," Tadashi admitted.

"Me too," Hiro agreed.

"C'mon, we need to tell Aunt Cass," Tadashi stated.

"Do we have to? I'm afraid about how she'll react," Hiro asked fearfully.

"I am too, but we have to face it," Tadashi replied.

"Ok… let's go," Hiro sighed in defeat.

They walked down the stairs, and greeted Aunt Cass solemnly, who was sitting at the table.

"Hey boys, what's wrong?" Aunt Cass asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's about Akari," Hiro said quietly, and they sat in front of their Aunt at the table.

"What is it? Did the police find her?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, the police didn't find her, but we know what happened to her," Tadashi said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Aunt Cass asked.

"She…she's…she's dead," Hiro stammered,

"What?! How do you know that?" Aunt Cass asked in shock.

The two of them proceeded to tell her about Callaghan being alive, and that he admitted to being the masked man and drowning Akari in the port to their faces. After they finished, Aunt Cass cried, and they joined in. they lost Akari forever…

Or so it seemed.

* * *

When Akari woke up, she remembered why she was sleeping in a warehouse, her new friends had brought her there. She felt relieved to be off the island, and even though her dreams were plagued with nightmares, she slept more peacefully than she had in about a week

She met all of the group of runaways, and she thought they were all really nice. She didn't know how they could be runaways, they seemed so friendly and caring. Their stories of how they became runaways were so heartbreaking, but they all agreed that Akari's was the worst of all.

She sat up, and saw that she was the first one awake. She decided to sit in the window, and bathe in the sunlight. She realized she smelled like dirt and ocean water, so she wanted to clean up before she went back home.

She walked down the stairs that led to the window, and saw that Lanie was awake. She was reading a book, and Akari decided to tell her where she was going.

"Hey Lanie," she whispered.

"Hey Akari, what's up?" she asked.

"Is there somewhere where I can get cleaned up?" Akari asked.

"Why?" Lanie asked.

"Because I smell like dirt and ocean water," Akari stated simply.

"Oh. Yeah, the community center is just down the street. That's where we clean up," Lanie explained.

"Ok. I'll be back soon," Akari said as she walked out the door.

"Ok, be careful," she heard Lanie say.

"I will!" she called.

She walked down the road a few blocks and reached the community center. She walked in the doors, and headed to the bathrooms, and headed into one of the showers.

* * *

After her shower, she felt clean and refreshed. She walked out the doors and down the street. The small breeze was air-drying her hair, and she walked through the town. She ended up in the park, and looked at the fountain. She watched the birds fly by, and the people jogging through the park.

She got up, and she walked back to the warehouse, noticing everyone was awake now.

"Hey guys," Akari greeted.

"Morning Akari!" they all replied.

"Lanie? What's for breakfast?" Anna asked.

"Well, I still have to go to the bakery. Does anyone want to come?" Lanie offered.

"Let Akari go with you," Anna stated.

"Me?" Akari asked.

"Yeah! You'll be going home soon, but we want to get to know you better. Not just by your backstory," Anna explained, and everyone agreed.

"Oh, Ok!" Akari replied.

Lanie stood up and grabbed some money out of a bag in the corner, "Come on! There's a really nice bakery a couple blocks from here!"

"Lead the way!" Akari said enthusiastically.

They got breakfast for the group of runaways and returned to the warehouse half an hour later. They all sat in a circle, and Akari began to tell them all about herself. She told them about her Aunt, her brothers, what it was like being a prodigy-they felt bad when they discovered she had been bullied- what it was like going to SFIT, and that her Aunt owned a café.

"You're Aunt owns a café?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. The Lucky Cat Café," Akari replied.

"We should check it out," Lanie said.

"Yeah, she makes really good doughnuts," Akari admitted.

They all made the "mmmm…" sound.

As Akari went on to tell her new friends about herself, and they went on to tell her about themselves, she couldn't help but feel like she could trust them with anything, like a… sibling relationship. She suddenly lost the urge to immediately go back to the café, and maybe experience what it would be like living out in the real world with her friends.

"Do you guys think I could stay here a couple more days?" Akari asked.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well… I guess maybe I want to live out in the world a little bit. You know, not worry about assignments being due, and Mochi eating parts of my projects," Akari explained.

"I guess… What do you guys think?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed.

"Akari should stay!" Elsa agreed.

"I guess it can't hurt," Kristoff said honestly.

"Yay! Thanks guys!" Akari said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Lanie smiled.

Akari smiled. She had new friends now, but she would never forget her old ones, or her brothers. She told herself that it was just for a few days, and then she would go back to Aunt Cass.

But in the meantime, Akari was genuinely happy for the first time in 4 days. Not scared, not sad, but happy. Joyful. Cheerful. Enthusiastic. And she didn't want to feel any other way.

* * *

 **Small chappie, sorry for that, but the next one is slightly dramatic in my opinion.**

 **I won't post it until Monday or Tuesday because I'm going camping this weekend, and that means no Wi-Fi.**

 **:(**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	23. Chapter 23: Akari's Return?

**Chapter 23**

A ceremony was held for Akari, and everyone that knew Akari showed up. They showed their condolences and participated in the ceremony. Afterwards, there was a reception at their apartment, but Hiro and Tadashi payed no mind to it. They lied upstairs, hoping the whole thing a dream, but that couldn't happen and they knew that.

They just wondered how they were going to get through the rest of their lives without Akari's perky, sweet, selfless attitude.

A few days passed, and though they were still upset, they went to school. They learned and worked on their projects, and by the time the 3rd day passed, Hiro and Tadashi were out and smiling again.

They realized the truth: Akari will always be with them, even if she's not physically there.

They all just hung out at Fred's most of the time, playing videogames and reading comic books… there were actually kinds of comics that the SFIT students actually enjoyed.

Hiro felt something in his jacket pocket, and upon touching it, he remembered what he found this morning…

Baymax's chip.

He forgot all about it, and he figured, why not tell the gang?

"Hey guys?" Hiro asked.

"What's up Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, today I found something in the lab…" Hiro trailed off.

"What?" Wasabi asked.

"I found Baymax's chip," Hiro replied, pulling it out of his pocket.

"What? How?" Tadashi asked in shock.

"I brought his glove to school, and it was in his fist! We can rebuild him!" Hiro cheered.

"Yes!" Tadashi fist-bumped him.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon cheered.

"WooHoo!" Fred shouted.

"Can we do it now?" Hiro asked.

"Sure why not? It's better than reading comics," Gogo answered.

"For once, I agree," Fred agreed.

Everyone laughed at his response, and they all returned to the nerd lab to work on Baymax. Even though the sun was setting, it was more important to them to get their friend back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Akari, she was out taking a walk. The autumn air was cool and crisp, and that's what she seemed to enjoy about fall. It was really hot in the summer, and though she enjoyed swimming, she didn't like being too hot all the time.

She sat a bench at a park on top of a hill, and it overlooked a part of the city. She looked below in awe, everything was glowing a redish-orange because of the sunset, and it all looked so beautiful.

She watched the birds fly by, and the cars zoom past, and it made her want to stay where she was sitting, but she knew that Lanie would get concerned about her if she didn't come back soon.

As she was about to get up, something hit her foot. She looked down and saw a newspaper blowing against her leg. She picked it up, and when she read the article, she dropped the paper. Her eyes widened, and she ran from the bench, back to the warehouse…

For the article said, "YOUNG PRODIGY AKARI HAMADA MURDERED BY MASKED MAN."

* * *

When Akari got back to the warehouse, she told all of her new friends-who were all awake-about what she had read in the newspaper.

"Well, what are you doing here?!" Anna asked.

"Excuse me?" Akari asked, a bit offended.

"You need to go back home, so they don't think you're dead!" Anna finished.

"Oh…" Akari said, "You're right. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"No problem. We care about you, even if we just met you," Elsa smiled.

All of them joined in a group hug, and gave Akari a warm smile.

"Now, go on home to your family," Lanie smiled.

"Thanks again. Bye everyone!" Akari said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Akari!" she heard them all shout.

Akari ran. She ran through the city, because unfortunately, her house was on the other side of the city. But that didn't stop her at all. She ran through crowds, across streets, and up hills as fast as she could to get back to her house.

* * *

She finally made it back home, but the door to the café was locked. She went around to the door that led directly into the apartment and discovered it was locked too. She wondered what her Aunt would be doing out so late, but still managed to get inside by using the key underneath the pot by the door.

She walked up the stairs into the apartment, and sure enough, no one was there, but the lights were on, and something was cooking. She could smell it. _Maybe Aunt Cass just went out to get something._

She proceeded up the stairs to her room. It was all hers now because her brothers were gone, but she tried not to think about that now. She wondered if her Aunt knew that they all died at the port. But she'd find out soon enough.

The sound of a door unlocking caught Akari's attention. She heard multiple sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, which confused her.

"I'm hungry Aunt Cass," a voice she recognized mumbled.

"I figured as much. All of you probably are. Right?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yes," a chorus of voices said at the same time, all of which sounded familiar.

"Yeah. Guess what I put in the oven before I went to get you guys," Aunt Cass asked the voices.

"You made hot wings?" a deep voice asked. She immediately recognized this voice as Tadashi's voice. Then the rest of the voices came to her, and she knew who they belonged to.

"That's right!" Aunt Cass cheered.

 _What? How? They all died at the port! Maybe I could get a closer look…_

Akari quietly walked over to the staircase, and walked down a couple of steps, still out of sight from everyone that was downstairs. She gasped quietly when she saw who was there…

 _Honey Lemon? Gogo? Wasabi? Fred? Tadashi?! Hiro?! My brothers, and my friends?! They survived…but how?_

"What's my spare key doing on the table?" Aunt Cass asked.

 _Uh-oh…_

Akari mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid as to leave the spare key on the table?

"So someone's in the house…" Hiro trailed off.

They all separated and looked around the house. Gogo and Honey Lemon went downstairs, Fred and Wasabi checked the living room, Aunt Cass checked the bedrooms and the kitchen, and Hiro and Tadashi…

They were coming up the stairs.

Akari quickly and quietly scurried up the stairs, and tried to hide behind Hiro's gigantic gummy bear bean bag chair. She heard the footsteps of her brothers come up the stairs and look around the room, and of course, they had to leave the place she was hiding.

She moved her arm slightly, which caused the bean bag to ruffle, and caused Hiro to look in her direction.

"Come out! Whoever you are!" Hiro said, catching the attention of Tadashi.

Akari mentally rolled her eyes. _That was brilliant Hiro. Nice work._

She snapped back into reality when she realized her twin was a few feet from the bean bag. Hiro snatched the bean bag from its place, and both of the twins screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Hiro screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Akari screamed.

"Hiro?! Are you-" Tadashi asked, and noticed Akari's presence, "Wait, what?!"

Footsteps were heard as the siblings stared at each other out of shock and confusion.

Everyone saw Akari standing there, in her state of shock, staring at everyone around her. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as backed away against the wall, mumbling, "Wha…? How…? Huh…?"

"Akari," Tadashi said quietly. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, her heart beat still racing, finding it hard to believe that her family and friends were really there. So she did something that seemed necessary in her case…

She fainted.

* * *

 **I'm back people! WIFI! YASSSSS! I missed my dear technology, and this AMAZING WEBSITE! And to my luck-not really-I was pulled out of school because I felt sick, but bonus...**

 **I got to come here even earlier!**

 **Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffie! I wanted to hold out this story as long as I could, being that there are only a few chapters left. :'(**

 **Seriously guys, I need some help. I can't figure out any inspiration, and I don't want to let Akari go just yet. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave your ideas in the reviews. I need help.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	24. Chapter 24: Akari's Explanation

**Chapter 24**

No one moved a muscle for a minute or so after Akari fainted. It didn't make any sense. Akari was gone. They had a ceremony and everything… but how was she there?

"Akari… she's here?" Hiro asked so quietly that almost no one could hear.

"Yeah…" Tadashi trailed off.

"Boys, why don't you go downstairs? We can handle this…" Aunt Cass offered.

"No! I don't want to be apart from Akari!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro please! Just go downstairs!" Aunt Cass begged.

"No! I want to be with Akari!" He cried, and he struggled in the arms of his older brother as they went down the stairs, "NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO! I WANT AKARI!"

* * *

A while later, Hiro managed to calm down, but he wouldn't quit staring at the wall…

"She's alive…" Hiro trailed off.

"I know…" Tadashi trailed off.

"Callaghan lied to us…" Hiro trailed off.

"I know…" Tadashi trailed off.

"I missed her so much," Hiro began to cry, "I'm pathetic. I couldn't last without my twin for a week."

"Hiro, you're not pathetic," Tadashi hugged him, "You just had a very special bond… one that's really hard to replace."

"I want Akari to wake up," Hiro sniffled.

"Me too," Tadashi replied.

Akari had been in her bed, asleep for hours. She'd barely moved around, and breathed slowly, which caused panic. But when they saw she was fine, the panic dissipated.

Aunt Cass came walking down the stairs with Honey Lemon. Tadashi and Hiro turned to face the two of them, "Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet boys," Aunt Cass said solemnly, "But she's doing better."

"I want her to wake up so bad," Hiro cried again.

"We all do Hiro," Honey Lemon put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a nap," Hiro announced, and walked up the stairs into the bedroom, and climbed the ladder to the top bunk of his bunkbed. He could hear Akari's soft breathing, and he never realized how much he missed hearing it, until he finally heard it again.

* * *

Hiro drifted off to sleep peacefully, and before he knew it, he was being shaken awake.

"Hiro?" a soft voice asked.

Hiro opened his eyes slowly to see that Akari was lying next to him, awake and tired.

"Mm… Akari?" he asked sleepily. Then he suddenly awoke when he realized he was speaking to Akari, "You're ok!"

"Yes Hiro, I'm fine," She replied.

"What happened?" Hiro asked, concerned.

Akari yawned, "I can explain in the morning. Can I sleep up here with you?"

"Sure," he mumbled, and scooted over so his sister could have some room.

"Thank you…" she mumbled softly, before she fell asleep, and Hiro joined her soon after.

* * *

When Aunt Cass went to check up on Akari the next morning, she became a little frantic when she saw that Akari wasn't in her bed. Then she saw a bundle on the top bunk move.

She walked over to the ladder, and climbed up on the first step. She gasped in awe at the sight, and gushed at the sweetness in the situation.

Hiro and Akari were lying next to each other, wrapped in their favorite, comfortable blanket, with their arms around each other. Their hair was messy, but that didn't matter, and if you looked close enough, you could see the soft smiles on their faces.

Aunt Cass couldn't resist. She pulled out her phone, and took a picture at the sight. She walked down the stairs, thinking…

 _This is so going to be in the photo album._

* * *

Tadashi woke up about an hour later, and freaked out when he saw Akari not in her bed, just like Aunt Cass. Maybe she was awake, so he went down the stairs, and saw Aunt Cass in the kitchen.

"Hey Tadashi!" Aunt Cass chirped.

"Hey Aunt Cass. Have you seen Akari?" Tadashi asked fearfully.

"Did you check Hiro's bed?" she asked, smiling as she did.

"No…" Tadashi trailed off and went back up the stairs. He looked in Hiro's bed, and sure enough, there she was. She was curled up next to him, their heads together, and their blanket up to their neck. Tadashi smiled at the sight, and decided not to wake them. Instead he went down to eat with his Aunt.

* * *

About another hour later, the gang arrived, and Akari and Hiro were waking up. They listened to the conversation as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Has Akari woken up yet?" Honey Lemon asked.

"She must have at one point during the night," Aunt Cass began, "Because this morning, she and Hiro were sleeping in the same bed."

"Aww…" Honey Lemon gushed.

"It was a rather adorable sight," Tadashi agreed.

Hiro and Akari climbed out of the bed, and when they hit the floor, they hugged each other tightly. Akari sniffed, "I missed you Hiro."

"I missed you too, Akari," Hiro sniffled.

"I d-didn't think I would see you again," Akari cried quietly.

"I didn't either Akari," Hiro replied and looked into her eyes, "I didn't because we all thought you were dead."

"I know. I came back because I saw an article in the newspaper," Akari whispered, "But I thought all of you were dead."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because I never saw you all resurface at the port after Wasabi's car went under…so I assumed the worst," Akari said quietly.

"Callaghan said that he drowned you at the port, and we believed him," Hiro explained.

"You knew Callaghan was alive?" Akari asked.

"We all found out when we went to the island," Hiro stated.

"You were there?" Akari asked.

"Yeah… were you there?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Akari replied quietly, "Callaghan locked me in a room, and after these people came, I was alone, but I broke the door, and I got back here."

"What did the people look like?" Hiro asked, confused.

"They were colorful… like suits. Someone I saw said they were superheroes that saved Krei from Callaghan," Akari explained.

"Oh, Akari!" Hiro exclaimed. He sniffled again and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was us!" Hiro replied.

"You were there, but you didn't know I was there?" Akari asked.

"No Akari. Baymax didn't catch your scan. We scanned the whole island. I'm sorry," Hiro apologized.

"It's ok Hiro. It's not your fault. It's Callaghan's," Akari told him.

"You're right. I hope he gets what he deserves for doing all of this to us," Hiro muttered.

"This isn't all he's done to us Hiro," Akari stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"He separated us from our family," Akari said simply.

"What? Why? How?" Hiro asked, millions of questions suddenly filling his mind.

"It's a long story…" Akari emphasized.

"I have all the time in the world to listen," Hiro told her.

"Ok," Akari sighed, "So, 14 years ago, when we were born, Callaghan used a time machine to separate us. He's not who he says he is. He was from a different timeline, and can never go back to it. One of his colleagues stole the time machine from Krei Tech Archives. He was a prisoner, like he is now, because of us. He used the time machine to go back to the day we were born, so he could succeed in getting revenge on Krei."

"I don't understand," Hiro admitted.

"The reason the superhero team you made formed in the other timeline, was because Tadashi died in the fire, and we were so depressed. We wanted to know who set the fire, and basically everything you did, was supposed to happen… except Tadashi wouldn't have been there, and I wouldn't have been kidnapped. We still would've found out everything, and still would've stopped him, just differently. Had Tadashi still died, we likely would've still found out the fire wasn't an accident," Akari explained.

"How did you know the fire wasn't an accident?" Hiro asked.

"Ever since the fire, I've been having trouble deciding with what reality… was real. I had visions, and they seemed so real, and they were, until Callaghan traveled back in time. I got a vision the night I was kidnapped, and you said the fire wasn't an accident, and it made sense," Akari explained.

"I understand now. I just…can't believe that Callaghan would do that!" Hiro exclaimed.

"I know!" Akari cried, "We never met our real parents, and we never will."

"We should've met them, even if we only knew them for 3 years," Hiro mumbled.

"I know…" Akari trailed off, looking at something from Tadashi's side of the room. It was a picture frame, on the bookshelf. Akari walked over and grabbed it. She walked back over to Hiro and sat back down. She gave Hiro the picture frame.

"Is this them?" Hiro asked.

"I think so," Akari replied. Hiro handed her back the picture frame, and she stared at it, giving her another vision…

 _The setting was fuzzy, but Akari knew she was in a car. She was younger, three years old. She and Hiro were sitting in their car seats next to each other, and Tadashi sat by the window. It was raining, and rain poured down hard._

 _"_ _Mom? Are we almost there?" Tadashi asked._

 _"_ _We're almost there honey," she replied._

 _"_ _I want to see Aunt Cass!" Akari shouted from her car seat._

 _"_ _We're almost there Akari," Tomeo, their father, replied._

 _"_ _I want to go with you!" Hiro pouted._

 _"_ _Hiro, you know you can't come with us. We're not allowed to," Maya said softly._

 _"_ _I know…" Hiro muttered._

 _Akari gasped when she spotted something, "GUMMY BEARS!"_

 _"_ _Where?" Hiro looked around, but didn't see any._

 _Maya laughed, "You got me!" she pulled out a bag of gummy bears for Hiro and Akari._

 _The next part was a blur. A car swerved onto their side of the road, and crashed into them, pushing the car back into the intersection. Another car rammed into the driver's side, flipping the car upside down. Everyone was screaming, and then everyone in the car went silent. Everyone was breathing heavily, but some weren't._

 _Tadashi was the only one conscious. He was frightened. With the car being upside down, he carefully undid his seatbelt, and looked over at his parents. Their dad was dead. He died on impact, when the second car rammed into the side, but their mother was almost ready to join him. She looked at Tadashi, who looked at her fearfully._

 _"_ _Take care of them Tadashi. Don't let them go through anymore grief," she whispered, "We love you. All of you."_

 _That was the last thing she said, before she too, died because of her injuries. Tadashi cried out in despair, unable to process the fact that his parents were gone. He snapped out of his shocked state, and tried to get his younger sister and brother out of the car._

 _Neither of them were conscious, which made Tadashi fear the worst, but sighed in relief when he saw them both breathing. He unbuckled his brothers' car seat, and pulled him out first. Other than a scratch on his forehead, he was fine. Akari…she had it worse._

 _She was breathing slowly, slower than she was supposed to. She had a gash across her forehead that was bleeding freely. The glass from the now-broken window had crashed onto her, pieces embedded into her skin. He undid her car seat, and lied her on the ground next to her twin, the rain still falling hard. Tadashi made one last trip into the car, and grabbed his mother's phone._

 _He didn't know how to use the phone very well, but he learned a little bit. He knew how to call 911, and he gave all the answers to the questions that were asked. He called Aunt Cass, and she'd meet them at the hospital. An ambulance arrived, and the three orphans were put in the back. They were sped to the hospital, and their Aunt was notified of everything._

 _The vision ended when Akari woke up…_

"Akari!" Hiro shouted.

Akari's labored breathing and petrified face turned on his brother complex. Not to mention, she'd been staring at the same spot for 5 minutes on the wall. Akari's eyes closed, and they opened when she gasped, back into reality. Her eyes welled with tears, and her lip trembled.

"Akari?" Hiro asked, concerned.

"I saw them…" Akari said through staggered breaths. She closed her eyes.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Them!" Akari cried, "I… We… They…"

Akari suddenly burst into tears. She curled herself into a ball, "I saw how they d-died! She said to protect us! We never got to say goodbye!"

Akari's loud sobbing caused everyone to come upstairs. They saw Hiro's concerned, yet sad face as he stared at Akari sobbing into her knees.

"Akari? Please calm down," Hiro begged.

"But the vision… it was so awful!" Akari continued crying.

Neither of the twins noticed everyone's presence.

"Our parents…they died in that car accident, and we survived!" Akari sobbed, "How come they couldn't survive too?"

"I don't know. But it happened, and there isn't anything we can do about it," Hiro mumbled, and finally noticed everyone's presence, "Oh… H-Hey guys!"

"Huh?" Akari asked. She looked up, and saw everyone in the room staring at her.

"What was that?" Gogo asked.

"Gogo!" Wasabi cried.

"What? We all wanted to know," Gogo replied, a snap from chewing her gum after she said it.

Akari wiped her eyes, "That… was a reaction to the vision I had."

"Vision?" Tadashi asked.

Akari nodded, "It's a long story though."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us," Aunt Cass said sternly.

"Ok then… here we go…" Akari sighed.

She told them all about her visions, why she got them, and explained everything that had happened to her since the fire. She told them that Callaghan was the one who separated them from their family, and that he was from a different timeline. She explained how one of his friends stole it from the Krei Tech Archives, and that in the original timeline, Tadashi died in the explosion. The last part had been a shock to everyone, especially Tadashi, since he was supposed to die, but he was relieved that he didn't.

"So… I was supposed to die?" Tadashi asked.

"Uh-huh," Akari mumbled.

"And Callaghan separated you two from us when you were born?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yup," Hiro said quietly.

"It makes sense why Callaghan showed so much hostility around me," Akari said in realization.

"Oh my gosh! You have had it so rough honey!" Aunt Cass enveloped her niece in a hug, "You could've come to us you know."

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy or something," Akari admitted.

"Honey, I'll admit it sounds odd, but I know you wouldn't say something like that unless you meant it," Aunt Cass explained.

"Thanks Aunt Cass," Akari smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "Now let's get you two something to eat."

"Good," Hiro replied, "Because I'm starving!"

Akari giggled, "Me too!"

"Well, come on then!" Aunt Cass called while she was already half-way down the stairs, and everyone followed her down the stairs.

Everyone sat at the table and ate what Aunt Cass had prepared. They ate in silence, and Akari looked around at her friends and family, but noticed one was missing.

Gogo.

"Hey, where's Gogo?" Akari asked.

Everyone looked around, but they didn't see their short, headstrong friend.

"Where is she?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know," Tadashi replied.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Aunt Cass walked down the stairs to answer the door while everyone else continued eating, and Akari went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh, hi Gogo. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. What brings you here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Is it true? Is Akari alive?" Hanako asked hopefully.

Aunt Cass just smiled, "Yes it is. She came home yesterday."

"Can we see her?" Takashi asked.

"Sure, come on inside," Aunt Cass replied.

Aunt Cass led Hanako, Takashi, and Gogo up the stairs where Akari was walking back to her seat to the table, but stopped when she saw her former parents in the room.

Honestly, she was glad to see them. It had been a while since she'd seen them, and obviously, they had to had heard about Akari's 'death.' Gogo must have gone home and brought them here to see her. They were glad to see her, because tears erupted from their eyes.

"Akari!" Hanako exclaimed. She ran over to Akari and squeezed her tightly. Takashi joined in.

"Hi," Akari giggled slightly.

"We were devastated to find out about your death," Hanako said brokenheartedly.

"It wasn't fun on my part either," Akari admitted.

"What happened?" Takashi asked.

Akari took a step back and explained everything that had happened for the 3rd time that day, hoping it would be her last. When she finished, she sighed, but looked up and saw everyone approaching her. Then before she knew it, she was right in the center of a group hug.

"Um… guys? Can't…breathe," Akari gasped.

The hug ended and the group of people spent the entire day together, glad that everything was back to normal.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for not updating this week... 9 week exams had me like AHHHHHHHHHH! But I'm good now. I passed all my exams, and surprisingly aced one... I didn't know I could do that!**

 **Anyway, I've seen a few people do this today... Today is the 92nd anniversary of Walt Disney Animation Studios! Happy Birthday WDAS! I saw this really cool video on YouTube celebrating it, and it's called "92 years in 92 seconds." check it out, it's pretty cool!**

 **I have to break this awful news to you guys... the next chapter is the final chapter of Separated Siblings. Seriously Guys! I don't want to go dormant, and I know you guys don't want me to either, but I need ideas for new stories. I'll accept ideas about Big Hero 6, Frozen, and Inside Out ('Cuz it's likely you all read that story)**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie (P.S. I might be changing my username, but I don't know what to yet. I'll let you know before I change it though.)**


	25. Chapter 25: Visiting the Penitentiary

**Here's a little guide for the end of the chapter:**

 _Italics-_ Akari  
 _ **Bold Italics-**_ Hiro  
 **Bold-** Both

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

A week passed since Akari returned home, and everyone lives' were back on track. They all went to the university, and they all did everything together. But one day, Hiro and Akari did something a little bit different from what they were used to usually doing, and it started when they left the café.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" Akari called when she walked out the door with Hiro.

"Bye guys! See you later!"

Hiro and Akari had made up a lie saying they were going to get more parts for robots, but really they weren't. They were going to visit a 'friend'…

In the San Fransokyo Penitentiary.

* * *

When they arrived, they had asked to see Robert Callaghan, and they were then taken down a hallway into a room divided by a piece of unbreakable glass. They sat in the chairs, and waited for Callaghan to arrive.

He was certainly shocked to find out he had visitors, and he was even more shocked to find out that the visitors were none other than the kids of the lives he'd ruined 14 years ago, and ever since. He sat in a chair on the other side of the glass.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" Callaghan greeted, but it annoyed Hiro and Akari.

"Save it Callaghan," Hiro stated.

"We came because we want answers," Akari stated.

"Whatever for?" Callaghan asked innocently.

"Just a few things… why did you steal us from our family 14 years ago?" Akari asked.

"Because I wanted to get a second chance at getting revenge on Krei, and if Tadashi didn't die, then you wouldn't have stopped me," Callaghan admitted.

"Yet, you made the stupid mistake to say I was dead, and Hiro almost went hellbent on revenge," Akari explained, Hiro cringed at the memory.

"Not my best move," Callaghan admitted.

"Really?" Hiro asked sarcastically, "But why didn't you just stop Abigail from testing the portal instead of taking us away?"

"Because, Abby would've gotten suspicious if I told her she couldn't test something she'd been waiting for her whole life," Callaghan replied.

"Why did you even kidnap me? That only gave everyone a motive to find you," Akari asked.

"You were the whole reason that your family was back together, you could've figured it out," Callaghan said simply.

"That explains the visions…" Akari muttered under her breath.

"What made you think you were going to succeed this time? The only difference is that Tadashi never died," Hiro stated.

"I changed your lives completely, but it was because you were the whole reason I was in here the first time in the first place!" Callaghan exclaimed.

"Time always comes back around Callaghan, no matter how long it takes. If you had gotten away with your plan without a flaw, we would've eventually found out the truth," Hiro explained.

"Is that why you always showed hostility around me? Because you were afraid I'd mess up your plan again?" Akari asked smugly.

"Yes," Callaghan admitted.

"Why did you even bother trying again?" Hiro asked.

"I had a life sentence! Now I have half as much time, because Tadashi is alive, but I would've never seen the outside world again, I would've never seen the things that my daughter was supposed to do! Do you know how hard that was for me?" Callaghan asked, outraged.

"Gee… I don't know Callaghan. Maybe you're right. Because Tadashi always wanted to see the things we were going to do, and he never saw them, because of you. He missed out on our childhood, he never saw us grow up. He was out of our lives for 14 years," Akari said sadly, but kept her calm composure.

"And it's because of you. You might've thought you didn't change anyone's lives, but you did. You changed everyone's lives in the Hamada family… forever," Hiro finished.

And with that, Hiro and Akari stood up for their chairs. Akari looked at Callaghan for the last time, with a sympathetic, and serious look on her face, "Don't do this again, we've all be through enough as it is. Face it Callaghan, you can't fight fate."

They walked out the door, never to see Callaghan again.

* * *

When they returned home, Aunt Cass greeted them, and they went up the stairs to their room. Akari felt something in the pocket of her hoodie, and she pulled it out.

It was a microbot.

She gave it a small smile, and put it in a petri dish.

"We've had some adventure lately, haven't we Hiro?"

"You got that right," Hiro replied.

"Remember the car chase?" Akari asked, "And Callaghan trapped me in your microbots?"

"Yeah, why?" Hiro asked.

"I'm gonna be honest, you're microbots taste disgusting," Akari admitted.

"You put them in your mouth?" Hiro asked in fake disgust.

"Oh yeah. I had a craving for my brother's invention," Akari laughed, and soon, Hiro joined her too.

They spent most of the day in their room, now that they were together again, all they wanted to do was build things together.

The Hamadas were all happy, and together, once again.

* * *

 _We've been through a lot lately, that's for sure…_

 ** _Sure, we haven't had the perfect life, but at least we've had a good one…_**

 _From finding out the truth about everything, and becoming superheroes, our lives have been full of adventure, one thing after another._

 ** _But we don't mind. We don't even care that there's no way to reverse what Callaghan did, because at least we have our family._**

 _If we didn't have each other, things would be so much different, but maybe they'd turn out the same in the end…_

 ** _Family is the most important thing to us. One little thing can impact the entire family…_**

 _Like when I was kidnapped…_

 ** _And we all thought you were dead… It was hard. We thought our family was changed forever… but we got lucky._**

 _Lots of people are lucky… but to those who aren't as lucky…no matter how hard life gets, no matter how impossible the tasks may seem…_

 **There's always a way to turn things around…**

* * *

 **And... that's it! The end of Separated Siblings! Wow, what a journey this has been. I want to thank you all that have read my story! It means so much to me!**

 **I'm thinking of making a one-shot series based off Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi's life up until the beginning of 7 Intrepid Friends. What do you think?**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**

 **P.S. What do you guys think of me changing my username to Kiki Anderson, like my OC from Journey To Another Dimension? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	26. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
